Los Reyes Demonios y Las Hadas del Amor
by KageSekai
Summary: Que pasa cuando el dios del amor y la fertilidad fija su vista en los seres cuyas posibilidades de amor son bajas, que pasa cuando conoce y manda un hada para ayudar a sus eternos rivales, que sucede cuando los Campiones deben de convivir con hadas o ninfas y buscar el placer del sexo femenino, solo una cosa y es un gran problema, esta es la historia del dios Eros y los Campiones.
1. Como conocí a mi Harem

**Título.- El mensajero del amor y la lujuria: El hada del amor y el rey demonio.**

 **Crossover: Campione! X HuniePop con leves toques de otras series.**

 _Debido a una buena acción, Godou se ve metido en un verdadero lio tras conocer a una hermosa mujer en un bar, ahora deberá de hacer algo que nunca pensó hacer a escondidas de sus compañeras y familias, ¿será posible que Godou pueda recuperar la paz antes de conocer al hada del amor?_

* * *

 **[Una noche inolvidable]**

La fresca aunque algo fría sensación del viento tocando su cuerpo y revolviendo levemente su cabello, la luz artificial que se expandía por todas partes evitando que la oscuridad en verdad pudiera cubrir la tierra. El sonido de los pasos resonaba con cada persona en solitario o acompañada que había alrededor junto con el sonido de los autos en movimiento, nada diferente a una noche común y corriente en las tierras de Japón.

Más un pequeño grupo destacaba con solo 4 personas presentes y todos tenían la misma edad, 16 años y se podía observar muy bien debido a sus facciones en pleno desarrollo y aunque cada uno era realmente normal o tenían unas leves facciones pervertidas, aquello que los hacía resaltar era sin duda su vestimenta.

Uno era un joven de cabello negro peinado hacía arriba con una piel blanca levemente bronceada y unos ojos negros claros, su rostro era normal y levemente marcado pareciendo un joven que entrenaba algún tipo de arte marcial. El joven usaba una playera negra con la imagen de una chica gato en el centro y también llevaba unos pantalones azules de mezclilla.

Luego se encontraba un joven de cabellos azules rizados algo largo pero no lo suficiente como para pasar su cuello, su piel blanca resaltaba unos ojos azules eléctricos. Su rostro de facciones levemente bien definidas todavía no lo hacía atractivo y tenía un rostro normal. El joven usaba una playera verde con la imagen de un ser llamado Creper o algo así de un juego de cubos y un pantalón negro de mezclilla.

Seguido de él se encontraba otro joven que tenía un cabello negro corto peinado hacía atrás de una tez bronceada por el sol y unos ojos marrones suaves, su rostro normal pero que delataba que era un poco pervertido posiblemente no lo ayudaba en mucho. El joven usaba una playera roja con la imagen de una chica mágica con un atuendo… revelador, además de eso llevaba un pantalón verde oscuro de mezclilla.

El último era un joven de un cabello negro levemente salvaje que brillaba como el azabache y su piel morena lograba resaltar sus ojos negros como orbes de obsidiana, su rostro era normal pero todavía llamaba levemente la atención de las féminas y más debido a unas suaves pero todavía notorias facciones salvajes. El joven llevaba una playera azul de manga corta sin imagen y un saco negro con bordes blancos, usaba un pantalón negro levemente holgado junto con un par de tenis negros con bordes de oro.

Los cuatro se encontraban caminando mientras los tres vestidos con ropajes de animes platicaban entre ellos de temas como juegos o animes nuevos que habían en la hora estelar, dejando al joven de leves facciones salvajes apartado del tema en general y de parte lo agradecía ya que no entendería nada de lo que sus "amigos" hablaban por no tener los mismos gustos, además de que lo poco que sabía era por culpa de uno de ellos como de cierto idiota que vivía en Japón.

– "Todavía no puedo creer que en verdad este haciendo esto" – Pensó el joven que se encontraba callado mientras los demás hablaban – "De no ser porque Lu quería que investigara y que tanto Nanami, Takagi y Sorimachi deseaban que los cuatro fuéramos a ver al mismo lugar es posible que me negara, pero hace tiempo que no salgo con amigos de mí mismo género" – El joven se quedó pensando mientras observaba levemente su alrededor – "Aunque realmente no quiero ir a un Café Maid de chicas gato" – Sintiendo un aura depresiva a su alrededor es que el joven no podía creer su destino.

Observando a sus tres amigos que caminaban impacientes con la clara idea de poder disfrutar de los placeres de chicos otakus como ellos, Godou quien siempre había actuado de una manera más cercano al antiguo Japón de los tiempos Sengoku con respecto a pasatiempos. No es que estuviera desconectado de la era moderna y de sus buenos lujos como el celular y la computadora, pero realmente era un personaje que amaba mantenerse en movimiento en un trabajo a tiempo parcial que simplemente quedándose quieto y viendo anime todo el día.

No es que los odiara o algo parecido, tenía series animadas entre algunas de sus páginas de Internet como lo era Dragon Ball o Bleach que en general le parecían buenas historias, habían otras pero no quería pensar en las pocas historias que ha observado en realidad y menos cuando los tres compañeros de clase habían visto muchos animes más que él, aunque él compraba de vez en cuando una novela ligera de algún anime famoso como el actual de Re: Zero y mucho más.

– Nee – Llamando la atención de sus compañeros y logrando su objetivo, Godou pensaba intentar cambiar su destino con respecto al local – ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de local y vamos a otro restaurante? Hay cerca de aquí una buena tienda y el dueño es un conocido de la familia, estoy seguro que nos atenderá muy bien – Godou utilizó uno de sus mejores trucos mientras utilizaba como muy pocas veces las relaciones de su abuelo a su favor.

– Silencio traidor – El primero en responder fue Takagi y Godou no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo con su respuesta – Una persona con un harem repleto de hermosas diosas no tiene derecho ni voz en esta elección, como tú puedes probar el paraíso cada vez que desees es imposible que sepas lo que nosotros sentimos. La única forma en que nosotros podemos sanar las heridas de nuestros corazones es viendo a hermosas damas con trajes de gatos, incluso si es falso, su "bienvenido amo" es más que suficiente para sanar toda la maldita envidia que te tengo – Lagrimas teatrales escaparon de los ojos de Takagi mientras demostraba la verdad de sus palabras.

– Es verdad – Sorimachi no tardo nada en hablar para dar apoyo a Takagi – Nosotros te invitamos porque queríamos salir como amigos, pero una persona que no solo tiene una hermosa novia sino un harem para él no puede hablar – Sin duda en su voz es que Godou rápidamente habló en defensa mientras cada comentario hacía su persona no hacía más que dañar su autoestima al recordar cómo las personas del mundo mágico lo tachaban de pervertido por rumores falsos iniciados por dos personas que conocía bien… aunque no tenía pruebas suficientes.

– Ellas no son más que mis importantes amigas y nada más – Aunque era verdad que si él deseaba podía ver a sus compañeras como él deseara con una sola palabra y no era "orden", bastaba con que dijera que le gustaría verla en tal ropa y aunque Yuri como Liliana se quejaría en un inicio, no dudarían en probárselo solo por Godou – Además de que ir a un lugar como ese a estas horas de la noche es un poco vergonzoso y considero que sería mejor ir a un lugar menos llamativo – Sin rendirse para cambiar el destino a un lugar menos vergonzoso, la respuesta fue la esperada.

– NO – Y con eso el joven soltó un suspiro mientras sus amigos continuaban avanzando mientras suspiraba en rendición de intentar cambiar su destino, al final sus amigos regresaron a su plática mientras él esperaba que aquella noche terminara de una vez.

– Disculpen – Con una suave voz los cuatro adolescentes se detuvieron, los cuatro miraron de donde provino la voz para encontrarse con el responsable.

Un adulto joven de complexión delgada y con una estatura baja. Su cabello rosado atado en una coleta que caía a un lado de su rostro con unos mechones salvajes resaltando su tez pálida y sus ojos rojos con una pupila en forma de corazón brillando en rosado, su rostro andrógino suave y frágil con su rostro sumiso le hacía adorable. Su cuerpo cubierto por un top deportivo rosado con líneas blancas cubría su pecho y dejaba ver su torneado abdomen como su delgada cintura con un saco negro en su espalda, un pantalón corto café suave hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos negros de tacón cortó, aquella persona miró a los presentes.

Los tres jóvenes estaban sonrojados por la belleza delante de ellos mientras Godou sabía el género de esa persona gracias a Kaoru, aunque tuvo que admitir que en verdad era una persona linda entre las muchas que conocía.

– En que podemos ayudarle – Notando el silencio de los tres idiotas, Godou fue el primero en hablar y el adulto miró al joven.

– Estoy buscando una dirección y no logro encontrarla, será que pueda ayudarme – El adulto sacó entonces una tarjeta y el joven la tomo para mirar el mapa – Se llama **[La casa de Eros]** , es un nuevo bar/antro abierto recientemente y no sé dónde lo encuentro, llevo cerca de media hora buscando y nadie parece conocerla – Con un suspiro el adulto parecía rendido y los tres jóvenes miraron a Godou.

– "Nadie le ha ayudado incluso con la dirección" – Una repentina sospecha apareció en su cabeza y el joven miró al adulto como a sus compañeros – "¿Será acaso que no habla Japonés y solo yo le escucho por ser un Campione?" – Pensando en eso pero terminando de una misma manera el joven asintió – El lugar queda cerca de donde nos dirigimos, puede acompañarnos si lo desea – Regresando la tarjeta a su dueño, esta persona miro al joven con una sonrisa de alivio.

– Muchas gracias – Guardando la tarjeta el adulto miró al joven – Cuento con su ayuda – Y finalizo con una sonrisa.

Con eso todos regresaron a caminar mientras los tres compañeros de Godou se quejaban de como Godou siempre iba detrás de una mujer diferente y no le daba oportunidad a nadie, aunque Godou deseaba corregirles un par de cosas acerca de sus declaraciones de su persona, el hecho de que ellos pudieron haber ayudado en su lugar era una opción viable en realidad por lo cual fue su culpa por no hacer nada.

Eventualmente Godou noto que el adulto si hablaba japonés y sus amigos simplemente no pudieron decir palabra por pensar en algo pervertido y eso provoco un suspiro en Godou, grande sería la sorpresa cuando los tres chicos habladores se enteraran de que lo que ellos pensaban no era correcto y que estaban hablando demasiado por uno más, al final se alzó de hombros y vigilo el camino para encontrar el lugar indicado en la tarjeta como el nombre del lugar y eventualmente pudo verlo.

– Ahí es – Godou comentó y señalo para que todos vieran el lugar y los tres adolescentes estaban sorprendidos y siendo superados.

Era un gran edificio negro rectangular con un cartel de neón con las palabras **Casa de Eros** brillando en rosado y verde. La puerta negra con bordes de plata oculta por un gorila humano que usaba traje de pingüino y cara de pocos amigos, la fila de hombres y mujeres japoneses o extranjeros era notoria e intimidante con damas usando ropas muy atrevidas o caballeros muy bien vestidos, algunas personas con apariencias muy problemáticas.

Takagi, Nanami y Sorimachi no podían creer el ambiente que se estaba formando incluso cando no era su destino y miraron sorprendidos a la persona con quien caminaban al ver que entraría a ese lugar, entonces camino feliz de encontrar el lugar que buscaba y se dio media vuelta para mirar a sus guías con una feliz sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias – Mostrando lo agradecido que se encontraba, un fuerte golpe resonó cuando un puño choco contra el cráneo del presente sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡Llegas tarde! – Exclamó una voz enfadada mientras la presente se congelaba de miedo – Se puede saber dónde habías estado Sore – Mirando al dueño de la voz todos se sorprendieron, mientras los tres jóvenes se aterraron.

Un joven de complexión delgada pero bien entrenada de una altura un poco mayor al promedio. Su cabello negro bien arreglado con unos suaves mechones en su frente con una tez blanca y unos ojos índigos profundos detrás de unos lentes cuadrados con mica negra, su rostro era atractivo con fuertes facciones que acentuaban su seriedad y enfado. Su cuerpo con una musculatura notoria oculta en un traje de pingüino elegante pero con un aire de Playboy de primera a la par de Godou, el mismo miró a los presentes antes de mirar al nombrado como Sore.

– Lo lamento Hermano – Sobando su cabeza con el dolor, Sore se disculpó sorprendiendo a todos de saber que esa persona de aura intimidante era el hermano de Sore – Me perdí y estas personas me ayudaron a encontrar el camino al bar – Explicando la razón de su tardanza, Sore miró a su hermano quien continuaba con un semblante serio – ¿Hermano? – Ante el silencio del mismo, otro golpe resonó mientras Sore retuvo su grito y su hermano suspiraba para mirar a los jóvenes quienes se sintieron levemente intimidados.

– Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi estúpido y problemático hermanito – Con una reverencia los adolescentes se sorprendieron, sobre todo los tres jóvenes – Mi nombre es Diones y deseo agradecerles de alguna manera por ayudarlo a llegar – Mirando a los cuatro adolescentes este paso a cada uno deteniéndose en Godou donde los orbes de ambos se analizaron – Entren, les invito un trago – Con cuidado señalo el bar para sorpresa de todos, el primero en hablar fue aquel acostumbrado a que cosas inesperadas sucedan.

– Somos menores de edad así que no creo que nos dejen pasar y de hacerlo, es contra la ley dar bebidas alcohólicas a menores de 18 años – Comparado con las locuras típicas de Erica las cuales llevan a una situación donde la hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos terminaba ebria con pocas copas, cosa que efectivamente le hace pasar los momentos más difíciles a las que podría considerar posibles, por lo cual indicar algo obvio ayudaba a evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

– No habrá problema – Más Diones no pareció entender esos puntos o tenía forma de hacer lo que dijo – Ese es **mi** bar y les estoy dando **mí** permiso de pasar y en cuanto a lo segundo, reconozco a una persona conocedora de alcohol cuando lo veo – Con sus ojos todavía fijos en Godou este aclaro su garganta – Re-formulare mis palabras a, te invitó un trago y a tus amigos una bebida no alcohólica.

Ante la declaración de Diones, Godou miró a sus amigos quienes miraron a Godou antes de mirar el lugar al cual pensaban entrar. El conocido trío de idiotas no tenían nada de experiencia en lo que lugares como ese se refiera y se sentían inseguros, pero la curiosidad era fuerte junto a la cantidad de damas muy hermosas a las cuales podrían intentar conocer y miraron a Godou para asentir todavía debatidos entre aceptar.

Al ver eso Diones sonrió comenzando a caminar junto con su hermano Sore, detrás de ellos caminaban los adolescentes junto con el rey demonio quien miraba aquel nuevo club y el aura que se expandía. Parecía un lugar tranquilo en realidad y poco más, pase a eso, había una leve aura mágica alrededor que había causado que Godou fuera un poco más cauteloso en esos momentos para mirar a Diones y Sora.

Los guardias quienes tenían cuerpos fornidos y eran de gran estatura pasaron a ver como su jefe y su hermano pasaban, seguido de ellos fueron adolescentes de corta edad y pase a que no debían de permitirles la entrada, ellos venían junto con sus superiores por lo cual no debían de detenerlos o hacer algo que enfadara a su superior.

El trío de idiotas pasaron sumamente nerviosos al entrar a un lugar como aquel y más por los enormes guardias que los observaban detrás de unas gafas negras por la luz de los alrededores, Godou quien conocía sitios como esos no se había abrumado tan fácil como sus amigos y entonces miró a los guardias cuando paso a su lado, los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia confundiéndole por dicha acción tan repentina.

Entrando por la puerta comenzaron a bajar para sorpresa de casi todos quienes no esperaban entrar a unas escaleras nada más entrar, más las paredes llevaban el sonido de música electrónica y un fuerte olor que asqueo al trío de idiotas más Godou reconocía el hedor de alcohol combinado con la nicotina de los puros y/o cigarros en el aire, notando una vez más que se encontraba en un lugar donde no debían de estar para su edad.

Así bajaron hasta una puerta doble de acero rojizo donde Diones abrió la puerta y los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron ante lo que observaban, más Godou analizo el lugar curioso el lugar para compararlo con otros locales a los que había entrado.

El lugar fue sin duda llamativo con las paredes teñidas en colores morados y rosados, el espacio debajo de la falsa construcción era mucho más grande y podía dividirse en diversas zonas que llamaban la atención. Una pista de baile debajo de una bola disco junto con un escenario donde se encontraba una hermosa DJ, otra zona donde habían1 finos y cómodos muebles donde personas hablaban en grupos, en otra eran zonas de juegos y en el centró podía verse una estructura de media luna con una barra de madera donde habían diversos vasos, copas y bebidas alcohólicas.

– Con su permiso – Diones habló mientras daba una reverencia y se llevaba a su hermano a la zona de muebles finos donde habían damas y caballeros reunidos, dejando así a los adolescentes por cuenta propia.

Godou miró a sus compañeros para ver un muñeco de polvo de cada uno hasta que desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Conociendo como conocía a los tres idiotas, estos fueron a buscar a una dama con la cual ínter-actuar y ligotear para conseguir una cita o un beso, suspiro ante eso mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza ante la forma en que sus compañeros y amigos actuaban en un lugar del cual podría no ser muy buena idea actuar como un idiota, pero se alzó de hombros al no ser su problema.

No pensaba detenerlos, ellos podían vivir sus vidas como deseaban y hacer tantas estupideces como desearan, siempre y cuando no lo metieran a él en problemas.

Comparado con muchas otras personas en el mundo y no solo en Japón, Godou no era el chico el cual comenzaba a coquetear con cualquier mujer y prefería tener tiempo para conocer a una persona, evitar meterse en líos con alguien o relacionarse con algo complicado, pensando en eso fue directo al bar del club nocturno.

– Un vaso de agua bien fría por favor – Indicando la bebida que pensaba tomar en esos momentos, el barman en turno miro al adolescente sentado en una silla del bar y alzó una ceja, más no podía ignorar el pedido de un cliente – Gracias – Entregando el vaso de agua con unos cubos de hielo dentro, el joven agradeció mientras el barman continuo con su trabajo.

– Entiendes que pedir agua en una barra de alcohol no es lo correcto en un lugar así, ¿verdad? – La voz calmada y ronca del empleado provocaron que el joven mirara al caballero de buenos modales quien pulía una copa, pase a que le dijo esas palabras ni se molestó en verle a los ojos.

– Soy menor de edad – Respondiendo a la duda del barman en turno, Godou había tomado ya bastas bebidas con alcohol durante toda su vida, más era un joven quien respetaba las reglas y la ley de Japón indicaba que la compra y consumo de alcohol solo era posible hasta los 18 años.

El barman no dijo nada y continuo puliendo la copa que tenía en manos con un paño carmesí en espera de alguna orden, poco le interesaba si el joven pedía agua u otra cosa, el agua potable era gratuita ya que casi nadie la pedía y de hacerlo, usualmente era para el consumo de whisky o tequilas fuertes.

Godou dio un sorbe de su vaso de agua para poder relajarse un poco ante todo lo que había pasado hasta hace un segundo.

Pase a que estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse en cosas más estresantes como los dioses herejes o cosas relacionadas con la magia, el estrés de esas cosas junto con la poca interacción social eran un enemigo del cual temer como en esta situación. Observando su alrededor curioso de que podría hacer hasta pasar el tiempo.

Las pista de baile era tentadora con la música más no era un gran bailarín para las músicas actuales, su vista paso a la zona donde Diones y Sore fueron a pasar el tiempo para notar como habían muchas personas hablando y eso indicaba que su falta de habilidad social iba a ser notoria por lo tanto no era una gran elección en esos momentos, suspiro mudamente viendo los problemas personales en momentos como esos.

Mirando al otro lado observo una mesa llena de personas y lo que parecía ser un juego de póker o algo con las cartas del mismo juego, pensando en las veces que había jugado con sus familiares en cada reunión en el pasado, poco a poco nacía en su interior la competitividad y el deseo de victoria más su limitante todavía era fuerte como para poder ir a apostar en un bar como en el que se encontraba.

– Mejor olvídalo – La voz del barman rompió su mirada en la mesa de juegos y regreso a ver al empleado – Hoy vino el campeón de juegos invicto, desde que ha empezado a jugar no ha existido nadie capaz de vencerlo ni a su suerte, además, necesitas consumir una bebida alcohólica para poder entrar a la zona de juegos y la mayoría es de apuestas – Observando cómo había pulido perfectamente el último de las copas, el barman asintió con una sonrisa para dejar la copa junto a las demás.

Más lo que no sabía el barman era que con esas palabras, el límite de pacifista de Godou estaba destruida y su sed de victoria y competencia comenzó a invadirlo desde las profundidades de su ser, un brillo dorado resaltaba entre sus orbes azabaches y asintió con una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a los jugadores.

– Sírvame una copa de vino tinto y un ron fuerte – El barman observo al joven quien tenía una sonrisa de emoción en su cara y suspiro al ver que sus palabras no solo no detuvieron al joven, sino que, ahora estaba más emocionado que antes en participar.

Nuevamente se guardó sus comentarios y preparo las bebidas indicadas, así tras unos segundos las finalizo y las puso en la barra, así el joven dejo el dinero y tomo las dos copas para ir directamente a la zona de juegos mientras su instinto de pelea ardía como las brasas del sol o el infierno.

En la mesa donde habían un total de 6 jugadores, habían dos resaltaban de los demás.

Un apuesto hombre de piel blanca con un cabello rubio rizado y unos ojos verdes suave, un rostro atractivo y cautivador digno de una persona de alta cuna. Su cuerpo delgado cubierto por un traje blanco con una corbata y arreglado de color rojo, aquel hombre tenía la mayor pila de fichas de entre todos los demás jugadores.

La otra persona era una hermosa mujer. Su cabello rubio crema caía en su espalda con unos mechones a los lados de su rostro de una piel blanca con un curioso rombo azul en el centro de su frente y de unos hermosos ojos ambarinos, su rostro de facciones maduras le hacían verdaderamente hermosa. La hermosa mujer llevaba un vestido rojo de lentejuelas pegado a su cuerpo curvilíneo y de no ser por su cabello, bien podría estar haciendo un cosplay casi perfecto de Jessica Rabits, más la dama era quien menor fichas tenía.

– Una vez más es mi victoria – El apuesto hombre mostró sus cartas y las quejas de todos los jugadores no se hizo esperar y sobretodo la hermosa mujer, el apuesto hombre soltó una risa llena de burla ante sus víctimas mientras los mismos se alistaban para la revancha con algunos dudando de su suerte, repentinamente un vaso de ron fue puesto frente suya y un mayordomo se acercó a susurrar – Ya veo – Entendiendo el sencillo mensaje sonrió con diversión – Si crees poder derrotarme, entonces toma asiento – Indico sin mirar al responsable y miro a una persona sentarse justo frente a él.

Los jugadores como el actual campeón se sorprendieron al ver a un adolescente que bien podría ser todavía menor de edad, aunque eso era poco probable debido a las reglas y códigos del lugar por lo cual debía de tener 18 años o más, se alzó de hombros mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

– Mi nombre es Sunohara Yasuke, un placer – Mostrando con elegancia sus modales refinados, se presentó a su rival junto con un saludo cordial en espera de un gran desafío a su suerte.

– Kusanagi Godou, el gusto es mío – Devolviendo la presentación y los modales, los orbes de ambos demostraban la pasión de su deseo de victoria.

24 Partidas después

– Flor imperial de espadas – La zona de juegos estaban exclamando una vez más cuando el joven retador había mostrado su última jugada con las cartas del 10 al As, todas con la imagen de una espada negra en los bordes.

El campeón estaba sorprendido de como el joven quien había estado jugando por poco tiempo había sobrepasado su racha de victorias en una sola noche como un record de dinero obtenido, cada dos rondas nuevas personas se unían con tal de derrocar al joven con su suerte monstruosa para ganar de seguido, su suerte era tan grande que las sospechas de trampa no esperaron para aparecer y por ende, el joven jugaba sin playera desde la ronda 8.

Los hombres estaban asombrados de su habilidad y suerte, mientras las damas devoraban al joven con la vista. Las mujeres extranjeras eran las más interesadas notando el cuerpo atlético del joven quien no poseía grasa o musculatura innecesaria, muchas se relamían los labios disfrutando del festín con sus ojos.

Pase a eso, Godou deseaba abandonar la mesa de apuestas desde la ronda 12 cuando recupero la conciencia, por así decirlo, lamentablemente como con su familia, escapar sería imposible a menos que haya un milagro de por medio.

Ya sea su suerte o por la gracia de dios, uno de los empleados le pidió retirarse de la mesa en esos momentos ya que muchos jugadores se empezaban a retractar de retar al joven, aceptando eso tomo sus pertenencias y se las coloco para tomar las fichas que había ganado y se alejó de la mesa de póker, siendo así un suspiro de sus labios notando la cantidad de dinero que había obtenido en sus apuestas.

No lo había contado pero debía de tener un alrededor de 48 millones de Yenes, cerca de 25 millones de Dólares y 90 mil euros (puede que más), eso demostraba el tipo de personas que visitaban aquel club y como el local aceptaba todo tipo de monedas.

Pasando su vista hacía donde se encontraban sus compañeros, Godou pudo visualizar al trío de idiotas fácilmente.

Takagi se encontraba bailando con una joven bastante linda en la zona disco, Nanami por su parte charlaba con un grupo de jóvenes de buena apariencia donde habían hermosas damas a su alrededor riendo por las posibles bromas del lugar y Sorimachi, él se encontraba hablando con una hermosa mujer de basta edad entre risas y al parecer bebidas, sin duda los tres buscaban tener una gran salida del bar durante esa noche.

Aunque debía de detenerlos o advertirles de tantas cosas, Godou se alzó de hombros ya que no sería el responsable de las acciones de los tres idiotas sino que esa responsabilidad caía en Sorimachi, aunque era probable que él se llevara unos buenos gritos por parte de las madres de los tres por la forma en que ellos llegaban a casa…

– Al parecer tendré que dormir en un hotel – Notando el tiempo que había trascurrido desde que había salido de su casa y que había pasado en el bar, Godou recordaba haber salido a las 7:20 p.m. y ahora eran las 9:40 p.m. – Lo buenos es que alerte a Shizuka que había posibilidad de que no regresara a casa – Con un suave suspiro aparto su mirada del trío de idiotas para mirar los demás juegos.

Notando el tamaño del lugar y la cantidad de dinero que tenían las personas en este lugar, ya no le parecía extraño las máquinas traga-perras o la ruleta de la suerte que venía con los dados del **7 de la suerte** , pase a eso observo a los que hacían los juegos.

– "Me mantendré alejado temporalmente de ese tipo de juegos" – Observando la cantidad de personas adineradas que se la pasaban rodeando dichos juegos, escapar una vez empezado el juego y las rondas, escapar sería lo más difícil del mundo, su vista paso a otras mesas lejanas captando su atención – "Billar" – El juego más común en bares apreció en su vista y asintió suavemente.

Caminando tranquilamente fue hasta una de las mesas de billar donde observo que estaban casi vacías en su totalidad y no le parecía raro, los juegos de apuestas debían de ser más excitantes que el billar, pero al final se alzó de hombros pensando que sería aburrido jugar solitariamente al billar, pero era lo mejor que podría hacer.

Su mirada entonces pasó a las demás mesa de billar, donde un pensamiento había llego a su cabeza, "Hace cuanto que no juego un poco de billar" y observo a las pocas personas que estaban jugando en las demás mesas.

Por lo que podía observar usualmente eran chicas las que se encontraban en esa zona, jugando con vestidos muy provocativos y revelativo, Godou se sonrojo por ello, pero opto por no ver a ninguna mujer con ojos nada santos, ya que aunque fuera un hombre interesado en ese tema, era un caballero como su abuelo lo educo para ser, por lo tanto debía de mostrar respeto a las damas en cualquier momento.

Se arregló la chamarra negra que tuvo que quitarse para jugar, entonces observo los palos de billar, realmente tenía ganas de poder jugar un juego siquiera.

– Hola – De la nada, una suave voz sonó en su espalda, entonces giró para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Una hermosa dama de unos 19 años, su cabello corto de un hermoso marrón suave y ligeramente alborotado, su tez estaba ligeramente bronceada por el sol, sus ojos eran de un intenso verde oscuro brillantes y grandes, su rostro era muy hermoso y suave, competía con la belleza de hada que tenía Liliana, aquella dama usaba un vestido rojo de tirantes, con el centro del busto en un corazón invertido, su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado y con diversos adornos negros o florares, llevaba unos tacones negros.

Godou miró a sus lados y observo que no había nadie más, entonces volvió a ver a la hermosa dama como un hada delante de él.

– ¿Que, quien… yo? – Pregunto Godou mientras se señalaba curioso por el saludo de la misteriosa chica que no conocía.

– Si, tú – Dijo ella con una suave y dulce sonrisa, la cual solo aumentaba su belleza de cuento de hada, cosa le recordaba a su esposa de plateados cabellos y cola de caballo.

– Oh, lo siento… no suelo hablar mucho con las chicas – Dijo Godou ciertamente nervioso por la actual situación, pero no mentía, a excepción de sus esposas, hermana, prima y su amiga de la infancia, nunca había entablado conversación con una dama que no conociera.

– Pues me parece que estas hablan con una ahora mismo – Bromeo dulcemente la dama al joven delante de ella – Mi nombre es Kyu y es un gusto conocerte – Dijo la hermosa dama de dulce nombre, a la vez que su sonrisa no desaparecía de sus finos labios de un hermoso color rosa.

– Como la letra – Bromeo ahora Godou al saber el adorable nombre que tenía su misteriosa compañera, pero ella con una sutil sonrisa le respondió al joven.

– No, nada que ver con eso – Entonces Kyu se acercó un poco a su compañero de platica, el cual realmente no era una persona a la cual llamaría carnívoro… no por completo – Mira amigo, ¿vas a estar bien?, pareces tener algunos problemas para continuar con esto – Godou puso una sonrisa nerviosa ante la declaración de su fémina compañera nocturna, entonces con un suspiro cambió su mirada animada a una un poco cansada.

– Mira, estoy bien, no sé qué quieres decir con ello, no es que me hayan obligado a venir a un lugar absurdo por una razón sin sentido y ahora debo de esperar en un lugar diferente y pasar el rato hasta que mis amigos decidan irse y posiblemente se vuelva un gran lió – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo Godou mientras volvía a suspirar con pesadez – Estoy bien, no es nada malo, solo estoy un poco cansado o puede que aburrido, eso es todo.

– Ya veo – Dijo su compañera a su actual compañero – Pero estas algo nervioso, estas sudando y puedo adivinar que es el nervio de que algo pase, no te preocupes, todo se resolverá de una manera u otra – Godou no estaba muy confiado en realidad, él sabía que toda su vida era la definición perfecta de problemático.

– Lo dudo pero sería bueno – Dijo Godou a la hermosa dama – Como sea, voy a jugar un poco de billar, no quieres unirte, digo, ya que empezamos a hablar y sería un poco aburrido jugar solo – Dijo mientras tomaba un taco de billar para Kyu.

– Esa es una invitación nueva para una cita – Dijo Kyu con una sonrisa zorruna en su hermoso rostro – Pero creo que me negare por esta vez, no obstantes, esto puede ser muy entretenido – Dijo Kyu con grata felicidad – Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora, pero nos veremos muy pronto, confía en mí – Dijo ella como si pudiera ver el futuro – Buenas noches – Se despidió la hermosa dama ante el caballero que la acompaño.

Godou no dijo nada y con el taco en mano fue a donde pudiera jugar un rato, hasta que los 3 idiotas dejaran de perder el tiempo y tuvieran que regresar a casa.

Su vista pasó a la mesa verde con seis orificios circulares del tamaño de las bolas enumeradas, un mudo suspiro invadió sus labios notando que en verdad jugaría solo.

– No sean miedosas en estos momentos – Una voz entonces sonó cerca sorprendiéndolo, ya que parecía acercarse – ¿En verdad no quieren jugar un poco siquiera una vez, Grayfia, Sara? – Notando que la voz en verdad se acercaba a su dirección, el joven sintió algo nacer en su interior, aunque no era un instinto de pelea por la presencia de un dios pero era parecido.

– Considero que Lady Gremory… Venelana-sa…n, se está dejando llevar de más – Otra voz más monótona respondió ante la animada voz de la primera, aunque Godou se imaginaba pensaba que las damas irían a otra mesa en vez de detenerse en la suya – Incluso arrastro a Lady Phenex a este repentino viaje.

– Con cuerdo con Grayfia en eso Venelana-san – Una última voz que sonaba más sofisticada (notoriamente por la incomodidad del ambiente) apoyo a la dama quien tenía el nombre de Grayfia – Aunque – Más un nuevo tono cohibido sonó con curiosidad – Quisiera divertirme un poco – Escuchando un suspiro se podía imaginar que Grayfia se estaba rindiendo ante las palabras de las otras dos damas, más no era de su incumbencia y Godou se alzó de hombros sabiendo que pasarían de él – Disculpe – Más al parecer se equivocó al escuchar una voz en su espalda y volteo a ver a las dueñas de las hermosas voces.

En su espalda habían 4 hermosas… no, divinas mujeres.

La primera tenía un hermoso cabello rubio casi como una corona de fuego dorada atada en una cola de caballo que finalizaba con un peinado de espirales como un mechón que caía del lado derecho de su rostro, su piel pálida era sumamente hermosa y resaltaba azules orbes. La dama era verdaderamente hermosa y sus facciones encantadoras eran la viva imagen de una reina y eso le recordaba un poco a Erica. La hermosa mujer llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza color rojo intensó como unas apasionadas llamas encima llevaba un abrigo negro con los bordes rojos, en su cuello caía un collar dorado con rubís donde la última piedra caía en su gran busto.

La segunda era una dama de castaños cabellos algo alborotados pero bien peinados y con un mechón sobresaliendo casi como una antenita mientras su piel blanca ayudaba a resaltar sus hermosos ojos amatistas, su rostro era hermoso y encantador con un leve toque travieso dentro de unos rasgos inocentes que la hacían resaltar entre muchas damas. La hermosa dama llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con los bordes blancos que se ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo, desde sus grandes pechos hasta su delgada cintura y retomando fuerza en sus perfectas caderas, así bajaba hasta un corte diagonal dejando ver su pierna derecha.

Luego se encontraba una dama de cabellos platinos el cual era atado en cuatro trenzas donde dos caían a los lados de su rostro con dos más largos que llegaban hasta el final de su espalda mientras su pálida piel resaltaba unos hermosos orbes plateados y sus labios de tonalidad carmesí por labial, su belleza no tenía nada que envidiar de las otras damas y sus facciones monótonas le apoyaban con una belleza madura y seria. Un hermoso vestido azul con los lados negros cubría su cuerpo voluminoso que no tenía nada que envidiar de sus compañeras dado su gran cuerpo.

La última era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo atado en dos coletas por listones rosados mientras su piel blanca resaltaba unos exóticos ojos rojos cual vino, su belleza a la par de sus compañeras tenía un toque infantil a comparación de las otras que la hacían ver sumamente adorable como una niña en un cuerpo adulto. Ella portaba un hermoso vestido de tirantes azabache con los bordes blancos que resaltaba su figura bien desarrollada incluso entre los volantes finales del vestido, con unos grandes pechos, su delgada cintura y sus caderas perfectas para el parto.

– Lamento interrumpirlo y sorprenderlo tan repentinamente, mi nombre es Sara Phenex – La hermosa dama rubia fue quien hablo un poco avergonzada posiblemente al ambiente que había en el club – Ellas son mis amigas, Venelana – Señalo a la belleza castaña quien asintió suavemente – Grayfia – Fue el turno de la hermosa mujer de aspecto monótono quien dio una reverencia junto con un saludo formal – Y ella es Serafall – Nombro a la última quien saludo de una manera muy infantil.

– Mucho gusto en conocerlas – Mostrando sus modales hablo también de manera educada ante las bellezas frente a él – ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? – Considerando que ninguna de ellas le habló simplemente por hablar, el joven deseaba saber en qué podía ayudarlas.

– La verdad es que este juego nos ha llamado la atención, pero desconocemos totalmente su forma de jugar y esperábamos que puedas explicarnos como funciona – Serafall fue quien respondió con un tono enérgico e infantil, más Godou pudo sentir como poder fue mandado con esas palabras y estaba seguro de la razón.

– "¿Ella intento… hipnotizarme?" – Conociendo la técnica de control mental por parte de Erica y Liliana, Godou sabía que no estaba frente a una simple y hermosa mujer, aunque entendía la razón de intentarlo – De acuerdo, aunque no es sencillo – Respondiendo con algo de diversión en su voz, saber que no jugaría solo fue un gran apoyo emocional para pasar el rato.

EN LOS BAÑOS DEL CLUB.

Lavándose las manos se encontraba el responsable de la presencia de Godou y sus amigos en el club, Sore, el cual estaba tarareando alegremente y movía la cabeza, pero de la puerta entro su hermano Diones, el cual parecía verdaderamente enojado.

– Quiero una explicación y ahora – Ordeno Diones a su hermano menor con fuerza y poder.

Sore simplemente sonrió con diversión ante la forma en que su hermano estaba molesto.

– No sé de qué quieras una explicación – Dijo Sore a su hermano mayor – Si quieres que te explique algo, entonces lo normal sería que me dijeras de que quieres una explicación, de lo contrario no voy a poder darte una explicación de lo que quieres.

– No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero – Gritó Diones mientras daba un golpe al mármol del baño, no obstante Sore no cambió su sonrisa – Porque trajiste a un asesino de dioses a tu hogar y que es eso de Diones y Sore, acaso te juntaste con Dionisio y te contagió la locura – Grito muy enfurecido el mayor de los hermanos – Si no me respondes con la verdad, algo podría salir muy mal el día de hoy, Eros.

– Que aburrido eres Deimos – Dijo el dios del amor y la fertilidad como el sexo a su hermano mayor – Traje al rey Kusanagi para ayudarlo obviamente, soy el dios del amor, las relaciones, la fertilidad y las relaciones carnales, por eso lo traje conmigo, quiero que el rey obtenga esas cosas en su vida, así que no te preocupes tanto, no pienso batallar contra un rey demonio y menos en mi hogar – Dijo el dios que en otro lugar era conocido con el nombre de Cupido.

– Por si no lo sabes, ese hombre ya tiene un gran Harem, no hay necesidad de que intervengas con su vida – Dijo Deimos a su hermano menor con gran molestar, pero su hermano menor volteo a verlo con una suave y delicada sonrisa.

– Es verdad, pero su deseo carnal es muy bajo, si una de mis ninfas o una de mis hermosas hadas se fija en él, hará que despierte ese lado dormido del rey, no te preocupes querido hermano, todo saldrá bien – Declaro Eros a su hermano, pero este miró a su hermano y mayor y se acercó a él, entonces lo miró a los ojos.

– Esto tiene que ver con él ¿verdad? – Pregunto Deimos a su hermano, el cual puso una mirada difícil de describir – Sé lo doloroso que es, pero tienes que olvidarlo y avanzar – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

El dios del amor no dijo nada y solo se retiró, Deimos se quedó viendo el lugar donde estaba su hermano y suspiró una vez más, entonces regreso a donde los demás.

* * *

Ya habían dado las 12 de la noche, Godou logro sacar a sus 3 amigos de la casa de Eros y se despidió de Sore quien lo había invitado, entonces los llevó a sus hogares y tuvo que dar muchas, pero MUCHAS, explicaciones sobre el estado de los 3 idiotas, pero debido a la hora, ya no podía regresar a su hogar, por lo tanto debía de pasar la noche en un hotel y gracias a la ayuda de Sore llegó a uno algo caro, pero que Diones era el dueño del lugar y le dejo con un gran, pero GRAN descuento y la mejor suite, cosa que no le gustó mucho por lo costoso que era, pero debido a eso, no podía negarse a aceptarlo.

Entonces entro y observo el cuarto, era bastante grande y con una cama King Size con una manta roja, un escritorio y un enorme armario, cosas que realmente no le interesaban o usaría en verdad, así que al final decidió olvidar todo lo demás, ir a dormir y regresar a su hogar, antes de que su hermana estuviera molesta con él y mucho más de lo que había estado últimamente por las cosas con Erika y las demás.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, la oscuridad de la noche que una vez gobernó el cielo, se alejó y dio paso a un nuevo día en la tierra del sol naciente, provocando que la fuerte luz golpeara a todas partes y en uno de los más lujosos hoteles, en una de las habitaciones más altas del hotel, las luces traspasaban por las oscuras cortinas, golpeando suavemente el rostro de un joven.

El brillo que traspasaba las cortinas golpeo ligeramente los ojos del rey, entonces los abrió perezosamente, tras los eventos de la noche anterior no podía decir que estaba lleno de energía, en realidad termino muy cansado por eso, pero para su suerte era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer aquel día, así que por ahora tomaría un baño y luego regresaría a su hogar… o ese era su plan original.

– Hey tú, levántate y brilla, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer – Una dulce y algo conocida voz sonó en su cuarto, confundido por ello, su vista pasó al lugar donde se escuchó y la voz y entonces la vio.

Un hermoso y brillante cabello de color rosado atado en 2 coletas mantenidas por 2 pasa pelos en forma de alas de mariposas, su tez era algo pálida y muy hermosa, sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro, los cuales brillaban como los jades más puros de la tierra, su fino rostro de cuento de hadas era perfecto, aquella dama usaba un collar con un corazón y un traje muy revelador y erótico, que contaba de una blusa rosada con un corazón rosado con oro en el centro, atado con un hagoromo rosado y una tela blanca cayendo desde adentro de la blusa, la zona donde debían de estar la falda y proteger las pantis de la dama no estaba y sus bragas rosadas con un moño azul en el centro eran visibles, esa chica tenía unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de tacón, pero lo más llamativo sin duda eran las alas de mariposa en su espalda.

– Genial, ahora tengo extrañas visiones por el cansancio, creo que debo de dormir un poco más – Dijo Godou a la vez que regresaba a la cama y cerraba los ojos y de esa manera dejar de ver al Hada que se encontraba en su cuarto.

– Te dije que te levantes – Dijo la hermosa Hada al joven dueño (Actualmente) de la habitación del hotel, el cual al notar que la voz no se iba se levantó.

El rey parpadeó un par de veces, entonces miró a su alrededor y noto que no había nada fuera de lo normal, miró nuevamente al Hada y suspiró, al parecer los dioses lo odiaban más de lo que pensaba, incluso un sábado no podía estar en paz.

– Quien eres tú – Pregunto el rey a la dama la cual estaba frente a él, quien con una suave y sencilla sonrisa respondió a la pregunta del poderoso rey demonio exterminador de dioses.

– De verdad no reconoces esta bella cara, soy Kyu, la hermosa chica del bar – Godou miró a la bella Hada y parpadeó con sorpresa, efectivamente se parecían de gran manera y su voz era igual a esa misteriosa chica de castaños cabellos, pero eso aún le dejaba una duda, la cual no iba a contener más tiempo.

– Te pareces efectivamente a Kyu, pero ella tiene el cabello corto castaño y no era un hada, así que espero que tengas una mejor respuesta que esa – Godou entonces empezó a elevar el poder mágico que tenía y Kyu al notar ese incremento de poder, dio un pequeño paso para atrás, pero aun así sonrió.

– Es un gran disfraz ¿no lo crees? – Godou alzo una ceja, al parecer la intimidación que intentaba dar no era tan efectiva como quisiera – Puedo cambiar la forma y color de mi cabello, no es genial, pero vamos al punto de mi presencia – Dijo Kyu al rey, el cual suspiró al ver que no podría ignorar al hada, si era fácil lo haría rápido y descansaría todo lo que pudiera, pero al parecer dios no estaba de su lado… como siempre – Yo soy un hada del amor.

–… – Godou no dijo ni una sola palabras y respiró par exhalar suavemente, entonces miró a Kyu una vez más y pregunto – ¿Qué es exactamente un hada del amor?

– Muy buena pregunta – Dijo Kyu al joven delante de ella – Mi trabajo simplemente es hacer que los jóvenes con problemas con las chicas ya no tengan problemas, no es por presumir, pero tengo una gran lista de clientes que ahora son imanes para las chicas y tú, tienes un talento tan grande como el de Eros-sama o Cupido-sama, pero eres muy suave con las chicas, tú sin duda serás mi mejor logro, dejaras de ser un lobo con traje y mente de oveja y pasaras a ser el lobo que desvirgino a caperucita roja – Dijo ella con un tono coqueto de voz, pero ante tales palabras soltadas por el hada, el rostro de Godou se volvió tan rojo como un rubí.

– Espera un momento – Declaro el rey al hada – Pero de qué diablos hablas, no hay forma de que acepte eso, además, ¿Qué ganarías tú al ayudarme con eso?, por no mencionar que no soy ese tipo de persona – Dijo fuertemente el rey demonio al hada delante de él.

– Tú y tus miles de preguntas – Quejo Kyu a todas las preguntas que ha tenido que responder de Godou – Mira, solo quiero ayudarte debido a que es mi trabajo, así que lo mejor es empezar de una vez, dime, cuantas citas has tenido – Pregunto Kyu a Godou, este no sabía qué hacer, entonces una persona respondió las dudas que tenía.

– **[Mi rey]** – Una poderosa voz que resonaba en su cabeza le hable, el dueño de esa voz era la espada azabache que descansaba en su brazo derecho – **[Las hadas del amor y las ninfas son mensajeras del dios del amor Eros, ellas trabajan ayudando a las personas con una abismal cantidad de amor o lujuria, pues obtienen poder de esas emociones y una vez que ellas tienen en vista a un ser, sea humano o dios, no se detendrán hasta que cumplan su cometido, así que si quieres librarte de ella, entonces deberás de complacer su deseo o te perseguirá por el resto de tus días, Zeus pasó una eternidad negándose solo para terminar aceptando y dar luz a Hércules]** – Advirtió la espada a su usuario.

Godou no podía creerlo, solo tenía la opción de aceptar lo que decía Kyu, suspiró con pesadez, realmente ningún dios se apiadaría de un rey demonio como él, por lo tanto solo le quedaba una única opción.

– Una… si es que se puede definir como cita – Dijo el rey demonio al hada, quien parpadeo sorprendida de aquella respuesta.

– Vaya, es mucho peor de lo que pensé – Dijo con gran sorpresa en su voz y rostro – Pero bueno, al menos tienes algo de experiencia, pero solo por si las moscas, te llevare a una cita y te explicare todo de mejor manera, así que cámbiate y vamos, hay cerca de aquí un lindo restaurante, así que más te vale no me hagas esperar mucho – Dijo Kyu al momento de desaparecer a una velocidad divina.

Godou suspiró con gran pesadez, porque cosas como esas le pasaban todo el rato, solo quería una vida normal y sencilla, pero ahora debía de encargarse de la problemática hada con la cual estaba teniendo grandes problemas, por lo tanto opto por no hacerla esperar mucho y no enojarla, no deseaba batallar contra un ser mitológico de ser posible.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama apartando la delgada sabana que cubría su cuerpo y observo su ropa, dado que no tenía pensado nada salvo que regresar a casa tan solo despertar, no había traído consigo un cambio de ropa y las que llevaba olían demasiado a alcohol y nicotina por su presencia en el bar de Sora.

Observando el armario, no podía ser posible que hubiera ropa dentro pero todavía fue a ver dentro del armario y al abrir el ropero, efectivamente había una muda de ropa bastante llamativa para su gusto, pudo notar una nota firmada por Diones, soltando un suspiro no tuvo más opción que tomar la nueva ropa.

Caminando al baño comenzó a desvestirse empezando por la playera y cuando se miró al espejo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que observaba.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Godou observo en su reflejo como en sus clavículas, dos marcas de labios donde uno era de color negro y el otro de color dorado, confundido intento recordar cómo se había hecho eso –… No recuerdo – Incrédulo de no poder recordar cómo se había hecho eso, suspiro sintiendo como le podría llegar una jaqueca en cualquier momento – ¿Por qué esto solo me pasa a mí? – Suspiro mientras sentía como algo problemático se acercaba.

* * *

Una vez que se cambió bajo a la planta baja, ahora llevaba una playera blanca con los bordes blancos debajo de una chamarra negra con bordes dorados y accesorios de metal y un pantalón negro de mezclilla sujetado por un cinturón marrón con hebilla de plata, sin duda un traje llamativo que era muy lejano a su propio y sencillo gusto.

– Veo que no tardaste mucho – En la planta baja le estaba esperando Kyu con su forma humana y con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior – Hacer esperar a una dama sería bastante malo en realidad, así que veamos tus habilidades en una cita – Su voz llena de confianza dejaba verdaderamente asombrado a Godou pase a que ella sería la razón de su posible sufrimiento, pase a eso Kyu tomo el brazo de Godou entrelazándolo con sus delgados brazos y su generoso busto.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar entre leves pláticas para intentar conocerse mejor, sobre todo Godou quien esperaba encontrar una forma de deshacerse de Kyu antes de que su vida se volviera un verdadero infierno.

Tras una caminata los dos llegaron a un restaurante sencillo pero con un ambiente tranquilo que podría quedar bien con una primera cita, sabiendo eso los dos entraron para tomar asiento en una de las mesas entre pláticas.

– Ahora te voy a decir lo básico para poder entender a las mujeres o al menos poder ganarse su corazón y de esa forma en poco tiempo, te abran las piernas – Con una lujuriosa sonrisa en cara, Kyu declaro en claro la intención del rey, el cual se sonrojo por tal atrevido comentario – Hay 4 áreas muy específicas las cuales debes de conocer, los que son romance, el cual es caracterizados por nosotras las hadas y ninfas con el color naranja, el talento es de un color azul, mientras que el filtro y el coqueteo es de una tonalidad verdosa, mientras que el rojo es para sexualidad, para hacer que una chica se fije en ti, debes de hablar o relacionar cosas dependiendo de lo que le guste, pero así como hay cosas que le gustan más y las que les gustan menos, hay un comodín, el color rosado que es pasión, entre más pación tenga la cita, incluso las cosas que no le gustan tanto serán útiles en la cita, también están los sentimientos, los cuales te ayudaran con varios problemas a futuros y su color es azul marino, pero el purpura es malo, representa la falta de atención en la pareja, pase lo que pase, no debes de obtener ese color.

El joven rey demonio estaba impresionado, ese tipo de consejos podrían ser muy útiles para personas con 0 posibilidades con las chicas, Takagi y otros chicos que conocían debían de saber algo como eso, pero entonces había algo que realmente lo dejo confundido.

– Como se supone que sepa cuando una chica tiene tal color en la cita – Ante la repentina y bien elaborada pregunta del rey demonio, el hada parpadeó confundida y ladeo la cabeza.

– Acaso no puedes detectarlo ya – Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza – Usualmente cuando uno sale con un hada del amor, este ya tiene la capacidad de ver los colores representativos del amor – Explico vagamente el hada mientras parecía sorprendida, pero Godou logro entender que estaba sucediendo.

– La magia no funciona en mí – Los ojos de Kyu se abrieron con la revelación dada por el joven delante de ella – Más específicamente no funciona sobre mí, pero a través de la vía oral es posible – Revelo Godou a su cita de manera casi inconsciente, ese tipo de información usualmente no la contaba, pero delante de él estaba un hada obviamente no tenía por qué mentir sobre su poder o habilidad en la magia.

– Ya decía que me sentía algo extraño contigo – Dijo Kyu con gran sorpresa mientras observaba de nueva cuenta a Godou – Pensar que eres un Campione, ahora tengo más motivos para que esto funcione – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa el hada – Pero cómo será la lujuria de un rey demonio asesino de dioses y usurpador de la fuerza divina – Pregunto ciertamente curiosa la pervertida hada – Como sea – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba al lado del rey, quien al voltear a verla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

[CHUU~][CHUU~]

Los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso repentino y un poder se sintió dentro de él, obviamente era la magia del hada del amor y ser capaz de detectar los colores, pero al menos pudo advertir o esperar a no estar en un lugar público.

Godou podía oír los gritos de emoción de las féminas del lugar y sentir los celos mortales de los varones del restaurante.

Los labios de ambos se separaron cuando un hilo de saliva separaba sus lenguas que habían danzado juntos durante unos segundos, más Kyu se había sonrojado notando la pasión que despertó en aquel beso con el cual únicamente tenía pensado dar el poder de los colores, aunque no pensaba quejarse de recibir tal apasionado (aunque corto) beso.

– Ya saben que van a ordenar – Una trabajadora del restaurante apareció con una nota para tomar el pedido de la pareja, aunque Kyu noto que se encontraba sonrojada y era probable que fuera por el beso que se había dado con el joven rey demonio, se alzó de hombros ante eso para mostrar una suave sonrisa.

– Yo voy a desear una hamburguesa doble con queso y una Coca-Cola y – Observando a Kyu para ver que pedía, la hermosa hada mostro una sonrisa y una mirada analítica – "Es obvio que quiere que elija por ella" – Aunque no tenía forma de asegurar su argumento mental, su instinto le decía que eso era lo que quería decir la mirada y entones pensó un poco – Para la dama, traiga una orden de panqueques y una taza de café americano – La empleada anoto los pedidos y se retiró para que se cocinaran.

– Interesante – La voz de Kyu resonó en su cabeza y el rey observo a la bella hada rosada – Antes de darte una clasificación de tu pedido, respóndeme esto; ¿Por qué pediste eso para mí? – La duda salió suavemente de sus rosados labios y espero su respuesta.

– Simplemente creí que te gustaba ese tipo de alimentos – Confundido con su propia respuesta, el joven pensó como explicarse mejor – Desde que te conocí la noche de ayer pensé que te gustarían las cosas dulces y amargas, chocolates y panqueques por ejemplo, el café de bebida fue para que lo disfrutaras normal o lo puedas endulzar, aunque si deseas otra cosa entonces puedes decírmelo – Hablando con una honestidad que Kyu no podía creer ni aunque lo estuviera viendo frente a sus ojos, la bella hada estaba sorprendida.

– Conocer a la chica con la cual tienes una cita y tratar de comprender la como sus gustos sin hablar, una buena habilidad debo de indicar, esos son muchos buenos puntos y hablaste de como pensaste en mí para tomar esa decisión en vez de relacionarme con otras mujeres igual, eso te da buenos bonos – Pase a que Kyu estaba feliz con eso, Godou parecía confundido con respecto a eso – Por el momento veamos como desarrollas la cita – Comentó la hermosa hada con una suave sonrisa mientras Godou rezaba porque nada malo pasara.

* * *

 _EN ITALIA, NAPOLES_.

En las tierras de Nápoles, lugar donde el dios persa del sol y el héroe griego que asesino a Medusa y tenía incontables hazañas, Perseo o mejor conocido como Mitra habían tenido su batalla, se podía observar a una persona y un ser clasificado como Ninfa o un Hada del amor.

Un apuesto chico de Italia, de un corto y rubio cabello arreglado para atrás, de una tez blanca y unos azules ojos, un muy guapo joven con una expresión infantil y algo estúpida, pero frívola a la vez, quien era conocido como un monstruo con la espada, usaba una camisa hawaiana morada abierta, dejando ver su bien entrenado abdomen y un pantalón corto color azul que llegaban hasta las rodillas, este apuesto joven hombre era el 6to rey demonio, el Campione conocido como **[El Rey de Espadas]** , Salvatore Doni o conocido para Godou como, Baka Doni, el más molesto y problemático de los asesinos de dioses de esta época.

Su compañera "espiritual" era una hermosa dama de cabellos rubios como el oro mismo que llegaba hasta la espalda en forma de cola de caballo y que cubría suavemente la frente, su piel era de un hermoso color blanco como el mármol y sus ojos eran de un color verde jade muy cautivador, su hermoso rostro definido que tiene un aura de pureza e inocencia que ningún hombre pudiera no quedar cautivado, llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza color azul celeste ligeramente transparente y que permitía una imagen de su curvilíneo cuerpo, como su escote de gran tamaño o sus suaves muslos, una criatura muy hermosa y cautivadora…

– NO, NO Y NOOOO! – Gritó llena de ira la hermosa ninfa al rey de espadas de Italia – Como es posible que no puedas ligar a nadie siendo tan apuesto – Quejaba con gran fuerza el hada mirando a los ojos a Doni – Escucha – Volvió a hablar la ninfa al rey – Vamos a intentar hablar con una chica otra vez y tú solo di las opciones que te dé y nada más – Acaro ella con suma intensidad.

Doni se alzó de hombros y eso provocó un fuerte suspiro en la ninfa compañera del rey, quien casi deseaba sacar una espada de algún lugar y tratar de matar al rey demonio.

– Calma Leafa (SAO), hemos logrado cosas con personas incluso peores, si él no puede con chicas normales… Doni – El nombrado observo a Leafa y ella con una sonrisa en cara señalo a una dama en la cercanía – Esa chica de ahí es una amante de las espadas, ¿Por qué no intentas hablarle?, a lo mejor y se agradan.

El rey asesino de dioses que usurpo la divinidad de [Acero] y era conocido como el mejor espadachín de Italia sintió como una grotesca pero galante sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara y observo a la dama en cuestión.

Una hermosa joven de rosados cabellos que llegaban a la espalda y suaves mechones protegían su frente, su blanca piel como el melocotón y unos ojos verdes que detonaban calma y tranquilidad, su rostro era lindo aunque no se comparaba al de Lira, ella llevaba una blusa rosa de manga corta con la imagen de un espadachín dando la espalda, usaba una falda blanca que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas medias blancas cubrían lo demás, así como unos zapatos negros, la blusa que llevaba resaltaba su generoso escote y se acomodaba correctamente a su delgada cintura y la falda escondía la forma de su parte inferior.

– Que hermoso día no lo crees – La dama volteo a ver quién le hablo y se encontró con Doni – Es una linda camisa la que llevas, de donde viene – Pregunto siguiendo las palabras que Leafa le indicaba decir.

– La conseguí en mi último torneo de esgrima/kendo que hay cerca de mi hogar, este junto con un juego de espadas fueron la recompensa de haber ganado – Dijo ella al apuesto joven quien le hablo – Y tú eres un músico – Pregunto mientras observaba como llevaba el estuche de una guitarra.

– No – Dijo Doni empezando a ignorar al hada al parecerle aburrido en su totalidad – En realidad tengo una espada doble usada en la antigua Grecia, pero para evitar cosas molestas como leyes la guardo en el estuche – Dijo Doni con su sonrisa en cara – Pero entonces eres buena con la espada, yo también lo soy y no hay nada que no pueda cortar – Declaro con cierta superioridad Doni a la joven que lo miro con incredibilidad – Solo una persona, mi destinado amigo y rival ha sido capaz de derrotarme en un apasionado duelo donde dimos hasta nuestro último aliento en batalla, incluso aún siento las heridas de nuestro último duelo.

El apuesto joven acaricio con suavidad partes de su pecho y la chica miro con cierto encanto y curiosidad al apuesto joven.

– Por cierto – Llamó al joven quien volteo a verlo – ¿Aún no se su nombre? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa en cara ante el amante de la espada.

– Mi nombre es Salvatore Doni – Se presentó el idiota rey de Italia a uno de sus siervos.

– Mi nombre es Ikaruga (Fairy Tail) y creo que nos llevaremos bien, toma, este es mi número celular – Dijo Ikaruga mientras le daba una nota a Doni y se marchaba con una sonrisa, Doni observo la nota y Leafa a su lado salto de emoción.

– Por fin – Grito con alegría – Y pensar que sería tan difícil que lo lograras, pero ahora sé cómo hacer para que tengas mejor éxito con las mujeres – Con orgullo el hada obtuvo una nueva determinación con su trabajo – "Espero que a Kyu y Mavis les vaya mejor que a mí" – Pensó en su adentros la ninfa preocupada por sus amigas.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabamos el prologó de esta nueva serie para mi cuenta._**

 ** _En esta historia no solo será como Godou vive con Kyu y trata de mejorar su vida amorosa y sexual sin que su hermana Shizuka o sus esposas se enteren, sino también de Doni y posiblemente Alexander._**

 ** _Las parejas las voy creando conforme el camino, aunque las originales aparecerán pero no solo con Godou, sino también con Doni y/o Alexander._**

 ** _También habrá personajes de otros animes para que sea más completo y si quieren saber qué hace una Druida o un Hada con los reyes demonios, deberán esperar para saber el motivo de este evento._**

 ** _Si quieren dar un personaje de algún otro anime para alguno de los Campiones varones, soy todo oídos o vista en este caso._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


	2. Conociendo a las chicas Pt1

**[Conociendo a las chicas Pt.1]**

– Tengo que admitir que no estaba para nada mal el sabor – Argumento Kyu quien salió del sencillo restaurante satisfecha con todo lo que había comido – Por no mencionar que comencé a conocerte un poco mejor y eso servirá para futuras conquistas, por el momento ya pasamos la parte intermedia del entrenamiento que son las citas – Kyu miró a Godou quien se mostraba escéptico de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor – Bien, pasemos a la parte más difícil y lo que muchos han esperado… ligar con una chica

Godou no estaba tan convencido ante tales acciones y el miedo de que alguna de sus esposas lo encuentre en un mal momento, menos si era Erica la que se enteraba primero, pero si ni Zeus, padre de los dioses de la mitología griega, puedo salvarse de un hada del amor, como podía él vencerla y al ver que no había forma de salvarse suspiro en señal de rendición.

– Por cierto – Dijo Kyu llamando la atención de Godou – Toma – Entonces Kyu le entrego su celular, el cual al verlo toco sus bolsillos y noto que no lo tenía – Lo he mejorado un poco – Dijo la hada con una sonrisa en cara, pero Godou sospechaba un poco ante lo que sucedía.

– ¿Qué tipo de mejoras? – Pregunto dudoso el joven rey a su actual compañera de rosados cabellos.

– Con lo más alto en la tecnología de las hadas del amor, le pusimos a tu celular una capacidad de registrar y localizar a las chicas que conozcas, además el inventario de regalos se actualizará sola y eso te ayudara con la cita, además de que solo tú puedes acceder a esas opciones – Godou suspiró con alivio ante tal noticia, no sabría cómo le explicaría a Erika o a Yuri si descubrían eso en su celular.

Godou observo lo que Kyu le dijo y efectivamente, había una aplicación llamada HunieBee y al tocarla demostró una pantalla que decía **_"Contactos (1)"_** y Godou observo a Kyu todavía confundido de que hacer a continuación, más la hermosa hada noto eso en un instante y una suave sonrisa se apodero de su persona.

– Como veras, la nueva aplicación de HunieBee te permitirá localizar a cualquier mujer con quien hayas ínter-actuado y te da otras gamas como la de dar regalos o bebidas a una persona, estas ayudaran a que las mujeres sean más abiertas contigo y entre más ebrias más fácil tratar con ellas – La exclamación de la bella hada no fue para nada del gusto de Godou ya que sería esa persona que se encargara de dar las bebidas por no decir que tendría que ligotear con mujeres.

Con un suspiro observo más cosas que había en la aplicación por curiosidad y observo otras cosas aparte de los contactos, como regalos donde había un oso y unas flores, luego estaba un área para compra de diversas cosas como comida, aperitivos, bebidas (mayormente alcohólicas) y regalos para la citas, una zona de correos y lo último era algo llamado Rasgos y con suma curiosidad entro y vio algo interesado lo que indicaba.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Godou mostrándole aquella sección y Kyu al verla abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa en sus ojos.

– Esos son los niveles de cada uno de los colores representantes de las citas y los tuyos ya están en el máximo… realmente eres misterioso – Dijo Kyu con una enorme sonrisa en cara – Una vez te vuelva el lobo feroz, Eros-sama me dará un gran aumento y mi señora Venus vera que soy la mejor [Love Fairy] de todas – Godou no sabía que decir ante la repentina declaración de Kyu, pero ella volteo a verle – Entonces debemos de ir a buscar a una hermosa chica, adonde quieres ir para que conozcas a la primera de todas tus perras en celo - Con aquel comentario, Godou se volvió de una tonalidad rojiza incrédulo de la forma en que la supuesta hada estaba hablando.

– Cuales son los lugares a donde puedo ir – Pregunto Godou al hada de rosados cabellos, quien con una sonrisa respondió a la pregunta del rey demonio.

– Como parte de mi trabajo eh investigado los mejores lugares donde puedas encontrar a hermosas chicas y estos son **[La escuela], [El Parque], [Una Cafetería], [El Centro Comercial] o [Un Club de Fitness]** – Godou estaba pensando en las opciones que Kyu le estaba dando.

El club de fitnees y el Centro Comercial eran buenos lugares donde no había posibilidad de encontrar a alguna persona que conociera, una cafetería era probable encontrarse con Erika y era muy arriesgado, el parque era un lugar neutro donde eran 60/40 el ver a una de sus esposas como Ena o Liliana, la escuela era muy poco probable pero aún probable encontrarse con su temida hermana menor.

– A la escuela – Dijo con cierto miedo, pero si se encontraba con Shizuka, era posible evitar tener que ir a otro lado y termine acompañando a su hermana a casa y evitar esa tontería de ligar con alguna chica, ya que no era de su estilo ese tipo de acciones.

-Tras un Rato-

Tras una caminata llegaron a la academia Jounan, la cual por ser domingo, casi no había nadie en la escuela, salvo por los clubes o una que otra persona que paseaba en espera de un compañero y los maestros que vigilaban a algún club o tenían trabajo atrasado y apenas entrando en la academia, pudo observar a 2 personas.

Una chica de 16 o 17 años (aunque pareciera más joven) de un rubio cabello como la pura miel producida por las abejas, el cual estaba peinada en 2 coletas y atadas con 2 listones rojos y que llegaban hasta el final de la espalda, su blanca piel como el melocotón y unos azules ojos como el cielo despejados, su rostro era muy linda y algo infantil, ella llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta pero con los últimos 3 botones de la camisa abierta y dejaba al aire, revelando su estómago y su ombligo mientras que su falda roja que llegaba un después de los muslos y unas medias blancas con zapatos negros.

Frente a ella era una maestra de cabello negro atado en un tipo de cola de caballo, su blanca piel brillaba ligeramente por las pocas gotas de sudor que salían de su cuerpo y sus ojos de color verde-grisáceo cubiertos por unos ovalados anteojos, su rostro era relajado y muy bello con la aura madura que tenía, pero su ropa sin duda era muy llamativa como para ser una profesora, pues llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca que resaltaba muy bien el área del busto y sobre la blusa estaba un chaleco verde oscuro de manga larga totalmente abierta y en su cuello caía una corbata negra que solo acentuaba aún más sus pechos y un mini short de mezclilla blanco que resaltaba bien las curvas de su trasero y sus firmes muslos, así como unos calcetines y unos tacones cortos negros.

Ambas eran bastante lindas, pero comparadas con Erika, Liliana, Ena, Yuri, Lucretia o su hermana jurada como Lancelot, Ginebra o Athena, su belleza era fácilmente opacada, pero sin duda eran muy lindas.

– Oh, Miss. Yumi que bueno que la encontré – Hablo con una suave voz la hermosa joven de rubios cabellos a la maestra – ¿Ha tenido oportunidad de calificar los exámenes del otro día? – Pregunto la joven de la división de universidad a su maestra, quien no tenía una mirada muy sería en esos momentos.

– Uhhhhh, me recuerdas que examen hablas – Pregunto la maestra de nombre Yumi a su alumna con clara confusión en sus palabras.

– Usted sabe, la conservación de lo que sea como se llame – Dijo ella mostrando que también tenía dudas sobre lo que trataba el examen del cual buscaba su calificación.

– Ohhhhh sí, sí, creo que están en mi escritorio… en alguna parte – Dijo con suma aburrimiento mientras respondía la pregunta de su alumna con suma pereza, provocando a Godou que se preguntara que tipo de maestros tenía la universidad de Jounan.

– Y cuando cree que nos lo pueda devolver – Pregunto muy interesada en la respuesta la alumna a la perezosa maestra.

– Lo más probable es que sea la siguiente semana, probablemente, pero no te preocupes demasiado, estoy segura que te fue bien Tiffany – Dijo la Muestra Yumi a su alumna con su desinteresada voz de por medio.

– Eso espero, es que no lo sé, he tenido problemas con el material – Decía Tiffany muy nerviosa ante lo que pudiera suceder en el examen o en la materia posiblemente – ¿Sabe a dónde iremos la próxima semana?, me gustaría llevar una ventaja esta vez – Dijo Tiffany como si tratara de sacar respuestas al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

– La próxima semana… no me suena nada – Revelo la maestra totalmente aburrida – Sabes, actualmente me está dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿Te importaría si hablamos más tarde? – Pregunto la maestra fingiendo un dolor para irse y dejar atrás a su alumna.

– Claro no hay problema – Dijo Tiffany fingiendo que le cree a la maestra – Lamento haberla interrumpido – Dijo con una sonrisa de serpiente en su cara.

– No hay problema, te hablo después – Tras eso la maestra se retiró lentamente, pasando a un lado de Godou, entonces el joven saludo respetuosamente a la maestra con una ligera inclinación, la cual la maestra devolvió.

– Hablas en serio – Llamó por sorpresa el hada del amor a su protegido quien volteo a verla – Ir primero por la chica de traje de colegiala – Godou parpadeo un par de veces sin creer lo que decía el hada – Pero bueno, la chica es linda y además es rubia… puntos extra – Dijo Kyu con una sonrisa lasciva en su cara – No te preocupes por nada, solo tú puedes verme cuando estoy en mi forma hada – Dijo ella al rey demonio – Pero esto realmente es bueno, esta es la clásica situación de una chica… "intelectual" – Dijo el hada buscando una palabra para describir a Tiffany – No tengas miedo cuando hables con ella, es una chica linda.

Godou sabía que toda esta situación se remedía a 2 situaciones y una de ellas era resignarse y hablarle a Tiffany o resignarse y hablar con Tiffany.

Godou suspiro y con algo de desánimo se fue a donde la hermosa joven de rubio cabello se encontraba parada, mientras pensaba en cómo hablar con ella.

A paso lento pensó en algunas opciones y sorpresivamente la magia de Kyu se activó cuando tres opciones aparecieron en su cabeza y posiblemente alguna fuera buena, observo a la linda senpai y pensó que debería de decir y sería mejor escuchar a Kyu al no ser bueno tratando con las damas por si solo y entre las tres había una bastante decente en realidad.

– Disculpe – Tiffany quien pensaba marcharse fue detenida por una misteriosa voz y volteo para ver al responsable – Usted sabrá donde encontrar al consejo estudiantil – Preguntó Godou siguiendo las indicaciones de Kyu para poder relacionarse mejor con la dama frente a él, aunque en general conocer la universidad tampoco sonaba mal si se pensaba adecuadamente.

– Por supuesto, conozco este lugar por dentro y por fuera – Tiffany respondió orgullosa mientras alzaba suavemente su pecho – Simplemente sigue recto hasta pasar el siguiente edificio y doblas hacía la izquierda sobre la fuerte, no puedes perderte – Godou observo el camino indicado y noto que no estaba muy lejos en realidad – Nunca te había visto por aquí antes, ¿Estas comenzando este semestre?

Ante la repentina pregunta de la linda estudiante, Godou no podía decir que sí ya que le faltaban tres años para poder entrar a la sección de universidad de Jounan, aunque bien podría decir la verdad con respecto a este tema ignorando las respuestas de Kyu al ser inútiles por su edad.

– No exactamente – Con una complicada sonrisa el joven observo su alrededor – En realidad soy de la sección de preparatoria y pensaba observar cómo era la sección universitaria, parece un buen lugar en realidad – Comentó el joven en espera de ver si Tiffany decía algo con respecto a eso.

– Claro, este lugar es genial y mis profesores son los mejores – La chica demostró sus pensamientos a la hora de responder a su duda, más Godou decidió callar lo que observo de los profesores del lugar o de una al menos.

– Este lugar sin duda es grande, me da curiosidad – Tanto espacio y edificios despertarían la curiosidad de cualquiera y Godou sabía de eso, que tipo de aulas habían y como eran.

– El campus es verdaderamente hermoso y si deseas podría darte una guía rápida en la escuela – Tiffany indico eso y Godou miró de reojo a la hermosa colegiala quien se mostraba animada con respecto al tema de enseñarle el lugar – Por cierto, me llamo Tiffany, es un gusto conocerte – La dama finalizo su presentación con una pequeña reverencia y eso era divertido hasta cierto punto ya que Tiffany no era japonesa.

Con eso los dos jóvenes comenzaron con la guía de la linda colegiala por el campus mientras Godou observaba el lugar curioso, pues todavía no decidía a que universidad entrar para estudiar cuando finalizara la preparatoria y pasar a la sección universitaria de Jounan tampoco era mala idea en realidad.

* * *

– Este lugar sin duda es grande – Comentó Godou con una suave sonrisa mientras descansaba en un banco que había en la institución – Además de que las aulas están limpias y el lugar te deja tranquilo, sin duda es un buen lugar donde uno puede relajarse y estudiar – Mirando a su alrededor las pocas personas demostraban eso entre preguntas de unos a otros – "Que envidia" – Ese fue su pensamiento relacionado con la vida de cualquier otra persona.

Su vida como un rey demonio asesino de dioses no era para nada sencilla y mucho menos se le podía considerar como normal, sus viajes de ida y vuelta a todas partes del mundo para arriesgar su vida en contra de un dios y crea destrucción en algún lugar importante creada por la humanidad. Observando a las personas que se reían juntos entre pláticas y charlas del día a día fueron como una daga a su persona, pues era probable que nunca pudiera hacer eso por mucho que deseara.

– ¿Estas bien? – La voz de Tiffany lo despertó de sus pensamientos y la misma le miro al preocupado – Parecías perdido en el infinito y con una mirada algo melancólica, ¿Sucede algo malo? – Los ojos de ambos se vieron y el brillo en los ojos de Tiffany brillaban con preocupación a Godou, más el joven rey demonio no estaba feliz por esa mirada a su persona.

– Solo pensaba en lo triste que es el hecho de que Tiffany-san tenga novio – Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa ante su declaración, la linda colegiala se sonrojo levemente al escuchar esas palabras.

– No tengo uno – Desvió la mirada avergonzada ante las palabras del joven adolescente – Todos los chicos son unos idiotas que hablan de puras estupideces o de cosas pervertidas, yo quiero que mi pareja sea una persona responsable e inteligente del cual pueda confiar en todo momento, además de ser un caballero que me quiera por quien soy y se la pase diciendo cosas bonitas de mí – Un aura verde comenzó a invadir a la hermosa colegiala y Godou reconoció el color como el filtreo/coqueteo.

– _Eso es, el pez mordió el anzuelo, ahora pesca esos labios de una buena vez_ – La voz de Kyu resonó a su lado dando indicaciones de que hacer y Godou solo pudo suspirar internamente al ver el tipo de persona en que se estaba convirtiendo.

– Es divertido que digas eso último como una necesidad, Tiffany-san es tan linda que debe de escuchar cumplidos todos los días – Sin mentiras en sus palabras, Godou sabía que la hermosa joven rubia era verdaderamente linda por lo cual no sería raro que los chicos la llenaran de cumplidos – Chicos que comenten lo lindo de tus azules ojos, tus pequeños y tiernos labios rosados o tu hermoso cabello rubio como el oro – Aunque era una descripción de su persona con unos pensamientos sinceros, Tiffany no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Callada ante el comentario del chico dos años menor a ella, era verdad que habían chicos quienes le habían coqueteado en más de una ocasión, pero ninguno realmente dijo algo bonito sobre ella y era más una interacción sexual, aquel Kōhai era el primero que le decía cosas acerca de ella y no para poder llevarla a la cama.

Los dos quedaron en silencio repentinamente, pero no era incómodo y ambos lo disfrutaban bastante, Los dos miraron el campo deportivo de la academia mientras la suave brisa hacía danzar su cabello levemente, Tiffany observo de reojo al chico a su lado analizándolo de poco a poco, cada facción de su rostro como su cuerpo.

No podía decir que fuera guapo o atractivo, conocía a demasiados compañeros más guapos o calientes que él y eso porque era porrista, pero comparado con esos jóvenes, Tiffany prefería poder ver a Godou brillar sobre ellos. Su mirada seria pero que desprendía una amabilidad natural no era algo común de ver, su cuerpo delgado contaba con músculos lo suficientemente bien desarrollados para estar en condición, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza que podría vencer a quien sea que se pusiera delante de él.

Su altura era notoria también, debía de superar los 1.75 cm fácilmente.

RING~

Repentinamente el sonido de un celular rompió el silencio que envolvía a los dos y Tiffany observo en su bolso el temblor como el lugar donde la música sonaba, tomo entre sus manos el teléfono notando el nombre del identificador y Godou noto como la hermosa senpai fruncía el ceño levemente, pase a eso tomo la llamada.

– ¿Sí? – Con una respuesta fría saliendo de sus hermosos labios, Godou se sorprendió del tono diferente con el que había estado hablando con él – Entiendo, iré de inmediato, ya termine con mis practicas – Con solo unos segundos la llamada finalizo colgando al instante, entonces se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada – Lo lamento tanto, debo de hacer las compras para mi hogar, quisiera poder seguir hablando un poco más – Ante ese comentario de despedida, la mirada de la linda niña en verdad mostraba que no quería terminar su reunión en esos momentos.

Sinceramente Godou tampoco deseaba terminar su plática de una manera tan poco usual y todavía no conocía mucho acerca de Tiffany, dado que, dejando de lado lo de convertirse en un "imán de nenas" que Kyu esperaba de él, conocer gente nueva y hacerse amigos de ellas no sonaba nada mal y menos si eran más o menos su edad, cosas como una relación estudiante-profesor sería incluso raro entre lo que cabe.

– Espera – Tomando con suavidad la mano de la joven quien sorprendida volteo a verle, Godou soltó su mano mientras reía suavemente acercándose a Tiffany – Entiendo que debas irte, pero no quiero que nos separemos de esta manera, por lo tanto, por muy raro que suene esto, irías a una cita al supermercado conmigo – Sintiendo sus mejillas arder en esos momentos, en su cabeza rezaba que Erica nunca se enterara que le había pedido una cita a una chica que acaba de conocer y a ella no le haya pedido una todavía.

Repentinamente Tiffany soltó una suave risa y Godou podía entender la razón de eso, sonrojándose un poco más intenso dado que no había sido su mejor momento para pedir una cita… pero era la primera vez que invitaba a una cita a alguien.

– ¿Fue tan malo como pienso que fue? – Dudoso preguntó a Tiffany quien era a quien había invitado a una cita, su corazón latía fuertemente debido a los nervios de hacerlo.

– Posiblemente – Esa respuesta solo saco una leve carcajada de su parte mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado – Pero es lo suficientemente buena para que diga que sí – Más la respuesta nunca se la vio venir y observo incrédulo a la linda senpai frente a él – Espérame un momento por favor, iré a cambiarme – Y con eso dicho dio media vuelta para alistarse a una cita.

Godou se quedó solitario en el campus universitario y observo a su alrededor curioso de lo que había alrededor, saco su celular observando que era bastante temprano con la hora indicando las 10:30 a.m., se alzó de hombros pensando en que había conocido a una nueva persona, dado que decidió pensar que lo que hacía era conocer gente nueva y no convertirse en un idiota en búsqueda de volverse un rey del harem o algo así… temía lo que Erica intentara hacerle de ser lo contrario.

– De ninguna manera... ¡lo lograste!, Claro, con mi ayuda por supuesto – Kyu sorpresivamente apareció a su lado como si nada, cosa que lo sobresalto un poco pero logro evitar hacer algún movimiento brusco – En realidad no esperaba que lo consiguieras – La bella hada habló con la verdad en su mirada y voz al comentar eso – La suerte del novato, No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

– Créeme, eso es lo último en lo que pensaría – Sentirse orgulloso de algo como eso conociendo a las damas que conoce sería un suicidio en realidad, además de que lo que no sabía era que lo hacía para eliminar a la molesta hada a su lado, lo bueno es que una vez haya salido con Tiffany, Kyu se iría de su lado y regresaría a su vida no tan común.

– De todas maneras, no había aquí una chica aquí hace unos segundos – Kyu cuestiono y Godou se quedó callado mientras recordaba, siendo Mis. Yumi la otra dama y él asintió a la duda de Kyu – Desde que se fue, el HunieBee ha detectado su ubicación también, así que cuando termines con esta chica, ve en búsqueda de esa otra chica, para hacerlo abre el HunieBee y presiona en el botón del Girl Funder – Informando una de las modalidades y funciones correspondientes a la aplicación de las hadas del amor, Godou miró confundido a Kyu – Yo estoy bombeando, ¿tu estas bombeando?, sin duda, tu estas bombeado. Yo estaré por aquí por si me llegas a necesitar… pero que digo, claro que vas a necesitarme – Con una risita el hada poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse, más Godou tenía que hacer una pregunta importante.

– Ya estoy lista – Repentinamente la voz de Tiffany le detuvo y volteó a verla, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosado, aunque Tiffany estaba un poco más avergonzada.

Tiffany se había cambiado de su uniforme a una playera sin mangas color azul con un patrón de cuatros grises algo escotado mientras su cuello estaba bien acomodado, luego llevaba un pantalón corto levemente apretado que solo cubría una parte de los muslos, sus largas piernas se mostraban claramente y terminaba con unos zapatos negros de vestir.

– T-Te queda bastante b-bien, t-te ves muy li-linda – Avergonzado de su comentario, Tiffany pudo sentir como sus orejas estaban rojas ante el dulce comentario de Godou por su nueva ropa.

– Gracias – Como el joven, ella desvió su mirada y camino hasta su lado - ¿Vamos? – Tomando el brazo de Godou, el chico se sonrojo levemente mientras Kyu no paraba de indicarle cosas que hacer en la cita.

Así los dos comenzaron a caminar hacía el mercado.

-Tiempo Después-

Entre charlas y bromas por parte de ambos quienes soltaban risas, Godou llevaba en su mano derecha la canasta con los víveres de Tiffany mientras la chica caminaba a su lado con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad. Aunque pensaba que su día terminaría mal por la llamada, tener a Godou a su lado fue un milagro para su estado de ánimo.

Los dos se detuvieron en las afueras de la zona de mercado con una leve risa, más Tiffany se movió rápidamente recuperando la canasta de la mano de Godou y el mismo le miro algo sorprendido, entonces la linda joven mostró una suave sonrisa.

– Quisiera continuar peor debo de irme, gracias por acompañarme – Así de manera sorpresiva se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Godou quien se sonrojo, Tiffany comenzó a irse corriendo roja de la vergüenza.

El rey demonio por otro lado se quedó congelado con sus ojos abiertos y sus mejillas brillando en un intenso color carmesí.

– Tierra a idiota perdido en la luna, tierra a idiota perdido en la luna – Unas pequeñas manos blancas comenzaron a formarse frente a sus ojos sacando de su trance y entonces miro a Kyu con su forma de hada – Hasta que te despiertas – Agregó un poco irritada pero parecía bastante feliz – Un beso en la mejilla en un primera cita es algo muy bueno, pero no tienes tiempo de celebrar que hay otra caliente hembra en espera de conocerte – Así mostró el celular de Godou – No te has olvidado de ella ¿verdad? – Cuestiono con una sonrisa tramposa la linda hada.

Godou suspiro rendido observando en la aplicación del HunieBee que la maestra Aiko se encontraba en un parque cercano de donde ambos se encontraban, por lo tanto fue con un segundo suspiro de resignación a donde el hada le obligaba a ir.

-Tiempo Después-

En el parque central pudo observar la poca cantidad de personas en calle y a muchas más en sus celulares ignorando la belleza de la naturaleza, entonces dos colores en contraste llamaron su atención notando a la persona que buscaba conocer, la profesora de la universidad como maestra de Tiffany, Aiko y a su lado.

Una hermosa mujer adulto de un cabello negro oscuro corto bien arreglado que resaltaba su oscurecida piel acanelada y sus hermosos ojos rojos sangre grandes y brillantes, era verdaderamente hermosa con su rostro tímido y algo sumiso pero con leves toques confiados. La dama era de nacionalidad Hindú demostrado en su mayoría por la tradicional ropa de tela que cubría su cuerpo con un vestido azul de manga corta y una tela roja con bordes dorado de manga larga que cubría el lado derecho de su cuerpo como su notorio busto, el cual era bastante grande aunque su ropa cubría en perfección aquello.

– Aaaaahhhh – La maestra suspiro cansadamente, algo que tenía incluso en la academia mostrando que se trataba de una persona bastante perezosa en realidad.

– Buenos días Aiko – La hermosa dama Hindú saludo animadamente a la maestra dado que al parecer se conocían, aunque era un contraste único dado la animada forma en que ella se manifestaba con la actitud de pereza de la maestra.

– Oh, hey Beli – Notando a la persona que le saludo, la maestra devolvió con su actitud aburrida el saludo de la hermosa chica de piel oscura.

– ¿Qué pasa Parece que algo te está molestando? – Comentó con cierta preocupación la ahora conocida como Beli a la maestra de universidad, esta noto eso y respondió con lo primero que le paso por la mente.

– Sí, la vida – Aunque parecía ser un intento de Tsukkomi sin un Boke que le respondiera, la hermosa mujer soltó una suave risa demostrando que le había parecido algo verdaderamente divertido por parte de la profesora, aunque eso le hacía pensar a Godou si la dama era de risa sencilla o en verdad el comentario fue tan divertido.

– ¿Cómo van las clases? – Esa pregunta si había llamado un poco la atención de Godou, pues sabía que la maestra tuvo una escena final con Tiffany al finalizar las clases, ¿Acaso lo comentaría?

– Uuuugghhhh, no quiero hablar de eso – Se quejó sencillamente sin mencionar nada acerca de su trabajo, posiblemente se encontraba en el parque para poder alejarse del ambiente estudiantil y de la escuela en fin de semana, cosa que debía de ser un infierno incluso para los maestros si se trataba con alumnos molestos… lo que era probable.

– Mmmm, bueno. Creo que tengo justo la cosa que necesitas – Afirmo como una niña que estaba a punto de dar una información de algo que le gustaba – Me dirijo a la playa para trabajar en algunas poses, deberías acompañarme – Así invito a su amiga para que pudiera relajarse junto a ella en su viaje - Nada como un pequeño ejercicio para derretir esa tensión – Pase a eso la hermosa maestra desvió la mirada todavía aburrida.

– Ehhhhh, hoy no. Simplemente no lo estoy sintiendo – Su negativa no había afectado a su compañera quien se alzó de hombros al final, un poco triste de no haber ido con su amiga, pero se animó rápidamente.

– ¿Al menos te veré esta noche en el nuevo bar? – Preguntó esperanzada de que al menos en la noche ella pudiera salir con ella a beber como buenas amigas, la maestra se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de asentir con la misma pereza con la que se mostraba.

– Estaré allí. No creo que haya algo más que hacer y puede que haga algo nuevo por una vez – La hermosa mujer hindú sonrió feliz de aquel resultado.

– ¡Genial! No puedo esperar Te veo allí – Con eso dio media vuelta comenzando a correr directamente a una de las playas cercanas del lugar como indico.

La maestra regreso su vista al parque donde las palomas volaban por migajas de pan por los ancianos y patos que hacían lo mismo en uno de los estanques del lugar, pase a eso no se mostraba animada o feliz, algo abatida era más correcto y Godou pensó en qué hacer en esos momentos por lo cual fue a la tienda del HunieBee, más Kyu apareció de la nada.

– Amigo... hermano... chica asiática... ni siquiera me hagas empezar. Tengo el _peor_ caso de fiebre amarilla de nunca... NUNCA. Como una plaga amarilla – Comentó la dulce hada observando a la futura conquista de Godou de pies a cabeza, pase a eso Godou miró a Kyu asombrado por una sola razón

– ¡Hey!, esto es racista – Siendo un japonés como lo era la maestra, aquel comentario de Kyu no fue muy de su gusto, pase a eso la hermosa hada lo ignoro universalmente.

– Este es un enfoque difícil – Comentó con un tono serio al comprender a la hermosa maestra y Godou le daba la razón en eso, pues no era un genio en cómo funcionaban las damas, pero sería difícil hacerla recuperar su buena actitud – Ella está un poco de mal humor, así que di algo estúpido para tratar de animarla, no importa que, entre más estúpido mejor – Y con eso había desaparecido como ya le era común.

– Repito, esto es racista – Godou susurro a nadie en particular pues de gritarlo parecería un loco, suspiro notando que no tenía más elección que aceptar su destino, por lo cual comenzó a caminar hacía la maestra mientras las opciones aparecían en su cabeza, sonrojado se detuvo unos cuantos paso de ella – Que se jodan a estas aves. Estoy en lo cierto – Comentó con un tono burlón para dar en claro su mala broma de un Tsukkomi.

– Jajaja, Nooooo, me gustan los pájaros – Con una suave risa por la tontería del joven, la maestra observo a un adolescente de gran estatura pero mucho más joven que sus propios alumnos de universidad.

– Jaja es bueno ver que reíste, pero hablando de un tema serio, ¿Qué pasa? pareces un poco triste por aquí – Preguntó de corazón el joven de apellido Kusanagi, pues para aquel clan que empezaba con Ichirou, si observaban a alguien deprimido debían de apoyarle para animarlo.

– No, estoy bien. Sólo estoy intentando relajarme; Disfruta de un poco de tiempo libre entre clases – La maestra respondió tranquila un poco más animada que hace unos instantes y observo al adolescente que debía de encontrarse en preparatoria más o menos – Enseño en U.J. (Universidad Jounan). ¿Conoces el lugar? Esta cerca de su instalación de secundaria y preparatoria – Agregó la hermosa maestra curiosa del joven quien pensaba responder con honestidad hasta que las respuestas aparecieron en su cabeza.

– Oh. Entonces, ¿tienes ese sexy ángulo de profesor yendo? – Sonrojado por lo que tuvo que decir, la maestra nuevamente gano una sonrisa notando como el joven intentaba coquetear con ella, le pareció lindo esos sonrojos al hablarle de esa manera.

– No sé sobre eso – Ella comentó eso un poco despistada (intencionalmente) para entonces mirar al joven – Aunque tengo una pareja de estudiantes que probablemente estarían de acuerdo con usted. Me alegra que hayas venido aquí. Necesitaba una buena risa. Mis mocosos me llaman Sra. Yumi, pero tú puedes llamarme Aiko – Así es como se presentó al joven adolescente quien sonrió suavemente.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y creo que esto le hará un poco de bien – Con eso dicho mostró en su mano derecha una botella de café dulce y en su mano izquierda una dona glaseada, la maestra observo al joven curiosa – Cuando la vi a la distancia parecía desanimada, un poco de azúcar anima a cualquiera y más si con eso puede mantener tal hermosa sonrisa – Aunque no tenía la intención de sonar como un ligoteo sino como una razón de que permaneciera animada, Aiko se había sonrojado suavemente con eso.

– Gracias – La mujer tomo lo que el joven le brindo y dio una mordida a la dona y de paso un sorbo al café – Esta delicioso – Observo al joven sentado a su lado quien con una sutil sonrisa se alegró de animar un poco a la hermosa mujer, pero se quedó pensando unos instantes de que hubiera pasado si no hubiera escuchado a Kyu.

Se alzó de hombros pensando que nada diferente o tal vez solo le hubiera ignorado, en general no le importaba mucho la respuesta dado que solo vivía su presente pensando únicamente en el pasado para evitar cometer los mismos errores.

– Supongo que no viniste únicamente a animarme el día ¿verdad? – Ante dicho comentario el joven ladeo la cabeza confundido ante esa duda de Aiko – Contéstame sinceramente, ¿Crees que es importante saber sobre el historial sexual de tu pareja? – Godou quien en esos momentos tenía una mirada de póker con los ojos en blanco como platos agradecía no estar bebiendo algo en esos momentos, de lo contrario lo habría escupido a todo pulmón con la repentina pregunta de Aiko y por su mirada no estaba bromeando con que respondiera sinceramente.

Sorpresivamente Kyu le había dado tres respuestas para contestar a esa duda pero eventualmente de nada sirve responder monótonamente como un robot si al final se descubre la verdad, por ende pensó en eso aunque en si no era complicado dado que Erica, Liliana, Yuri y Ena eran tan vírgenes como él, pero si fuera de otra manera…

– Creo que la curiosidad me gana en esto – Desvió la mirada avergonzado pensando que le gustaría saber con qué tipo de personas habrían salido antes que él.

– Te comprendo bien, es extraño pero es algo que necesito para poder excitarme – Aunque su comentario era más para sí misma, dejo que la otra persona lo supiera, Godou se había sonrojado a más no poder incapaz de comprender como había indicado algo tan vulgar como eso – Entonces, ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? Con una chica claro – El rojo no desaparecía de su rostro estando a un lado de Aiko y nuevamente las opciones.

– _Cuenta algo divertido para que esa pregunta sea sencilla para ambos_ – Comentó Kyu con sus habilidades de hada del amor, pero Godou no pensaba mentir sobre eso.

– Soy virgen – Kyu y Aiko abrieron sus ojos ante la respuesta de Godou, Kyu pensaba en que estaba hacendó sin que ella le dijera, pero la risa de Aiko los confundió y ambos voltearon a verla.

– Jajaja – Su risa se notaba un poco más animada cuando observo al joven – Respuesta interesante pero quería saber la verdad – Sus ojos pasaron al del varón quien miro confundido a la hermosa mujer, Aiko abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – ¿En verdad eres virgen? – Su pregunta para sorpresa de Godou sonaba verdaderamente sorprendida, eso le dejo una duda en la cabeza.

¿Por qué era tan sorprendente eso? Y ¿Por qué pensó que no lo era?

– Sí – Desvió la mirada con sus mejillas ardiendo para sorpresa de Aiko – Ni siquiera he tenido novia pase a mis 16 años de vida, solo un chico aburrido y sin ningún encanto en particular – Siendo esa su auto descripción, Aiko no podía creer observando al adolescente.

Ciertamente en su facultad habían jóvenes más a puestos y atractivos, uno que otro verdaderamente calientes sin muchas prendas encima, pero comparado con eso el joven era algo que no podía dejar de pensar rodeado de mujeres, esa imagen era fuerte haciéndole pensar que sería un mujeriego pervertido, aunque hasta el momento verdaderamente no parecía ser una persona fuera de lo normal…

– ¡Ayuda me han robado! – Repentinamente un gritó llamó la atención del público al ver a un hombre correr con un bolso muy fino y caro entre manos.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso, salvo por un idiota que se encontraba cerca del lugar y ese idiota claro, era Godou.

Tomando una lata en su mano la lanzó al hombre quien sufrió un golpe deteniéndolo por la sorpresa y cuando miro al culpable, se encontraba con su rostro en el suelo mientras tenía sus brazos levantados al cielo y podía apreciar por las sombras que una persona lo detenía con su pie para evitar que escapara.

Los presentes estaban asombrados del repentino pensamiento rápido del adolescente y su agilidad sobrehumana cercana a la de un animal, por no mencionar que apenas y pudieron seguirle con la vista los movimientos que hizo, los cuales fueron verdaderamente sencillos al punto donde cualquiera pudo haberlos hecho.

Godou tomo el bolso cuando la persona quien grito por ayuda llego a donde se encontraba el joven y el mismo le miro.

Una hermosa mujer joven de un hermoso cabello negro azabache corto con un flequillo cubriendo su frente mientras su pálida piel resaltaba unos bellos ojos perlados, la dama era verdaderamente hermosa con facciones suaves dignas de una dama de alta cuna pero con la madurez digna de una madre. La mujer tenía un cuerpo de infarto demostrado con una playera negra de tirantes escotada dejando notar su enorme busto mientras llevaba una chamarra de piel de zorro blanco y una falda negra de cuero ajustada a su enorme y redondo trasero escondiendo sus muslos y que dejaba notar unas medias blancas y unos tacones negros.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme joven – La mujer tomo su bolso de regreso con sus delgados y finos dedos, Godou sonrió suavemente en señal de que no le fue mucho.

– Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – Incluso siendo una frase típica para él, muchos hombres sintieron una flecha los atravesó sin piedad con esas palabras – Espero tenga más cuidado – Con una suave sonrisa y sin dirigir una mirada lasciva a su cuerpo en ningún momento, Godou dio una reverencia para volver con Aiko y terminar su charla.

Los policías para suerte habían llegado y por ende se encargarían del ladrón que había detenido unos segundos antes y se encontraba ahora forcejeando su libertad.

– Espere – Más la hermosa dama le detuvo y el joven volteó a verle – Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y quisiera saber el nombre de la persona que me ayudo, si no es mucho pedir claro – Afirmo dulcemente con una sonrisa la hermosa dama esperando saber un poco del chico.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Presentándose mientras daba una reverencia, la hermosa mujer llamada Hinata abrió los ojos a espalda del rey.

Abrió sus dulces labios una vez más para hablarle pero se detuvo de hacerlo, más frente a sus ojos una imagen de un niño pequeño apareció en su cabeza caminando y alejándose. Su ojo pasó al reloj a un lado demostrando la hora exacta y suspiro, se dio media vuelta pues tenía prisa para poder llegar a casa con su marido e hijos.

– "Pensar que se volvería tan atractivo de grande" – Pensó la hermosa mujer sonriendo suavemente mientras caminaba.

Godou camino hasta quedar nuevamente con Aiko quien le miraba con una mirada de Póker face y el joven rey ladeo la cabeza confundido con aquello.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó esperando saber la razón de aquella mirada fijada en él como si hubiera hecho algo imposible, cosa que le era común de ver en los magos y personas relacionadas con la magia que le conocían, pero Aiko no era una persona relacionada con la magia.

– Nada – Su respuesta fue vaga y casi parecía que lo dijo de modo que practicara su respuesta durante horas – Solo pensaba como un chico normal y aburrido pudo detener a un ladrón en un parpadeo y todavía continuar virgen – Su sonrisa regreso a su rostro cuando Godou se sonrojo tiernamente para ella, pues comenzaba a gustarle meterse con él – Fue bueno tener esta aventura y demás, pero debo de marcharme ya – Sorprendido Godou miro como Aiko se estiro un poco haciendo que su busto rebote un poco sonrojándolo, ella observo como desvió la mirada y sabía la razón provocando que su lado travieso le ganara pegando su cuerpo al del joven con su busto pegado a su abdomen, sus brazos alrededor del cuello y su rostro descansando en su hombro mientras Godou se quedó estático – Solo para que sepas, estoy rockeando en D's – Alejando su rostro del adolescente ahora era un semáforo vivo.

Aiko nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida y repentinamente beso a Godou, solo fue la unión de sus labios pero fue suficiente para traer de regreso a Godou quien miró más sorprendido de ser posible a la maestra, se separó de él cuando un hermoso brillo apareció en sus ojos donde se reflejaba él.

– Nos veremos en otra ocasión – Separándose de Godou le aventó algo que al atrapar noto era su celular – Ya me registre en tu tel. como _maestra caliente Aiko_ , dime cuando nos volvemos a reunir – Así la hermosa maestra comenzó a alejarse con una sonrisa en cara por aquel perfecto día, mientras que Godou se encontraba parado con una sola cosa en su cabeza.

' ha dejado de funcionar'

-En París-

En una habitación en un hotel de París, se podía ver a una pequeña niña de rubios y ondulados cabellos con dos alas en lugar de orejas mientras su blanca piel resaltaba unos hermosos ojos verdes carentes de vida, la lindura de la niña era inimaginable como una verdadera hada con sus facciones inocentes y puras. Su cuerpo delgado e infante cubierto por un vestido victoriano rosado con doblados blancos y bordes azules cubrían con exactitud su cuerpo mientras estaba descalza.

La linda hada miró al vacío cuando de la cama del hotel salía una hermosa mujer con una sonrisa apagada, tomaba su ropa y salía del cuarto, tras eso un hombre fue quien le siguió.

Un hombre apuesto con un oscuro cabello actualmente desordenado de una blanca piel y ojos negros ónix, sus facciones nobles como sus rasgos dignos de un caballero solo le hacía ver como un hombre atractivo y confiable. Su cuerpo bien entrenado carente de musculo o grasa innecesario dejaba ver un notable lavadero como sus duros pectorales y brazos, la zona baja de su cuerpo cubierto por la manta de la cama deja lo demás a la imaginación de uno.

– Con esto ya son 8 mujeres con quien me acuesto, ¿Ya dejaras de molestarme? – Cuestionando a la molesta hada quien había aparecido misteriosamente a su lado un día, él, conocido por el mundo de la magia como el **[Príncipe Negro Alec]** , había estado ínter-actuando con mujeres para alejar a la molesta hada que intervenía con su búsqueda por el Santo Grial.

– ¡TREMENDO IDIOTA! – Más el hada no parecía contenta – No me importa con cuantas mujeres tengas sexo ni nada por el estilo, el hecho de que sientas satisfacción como la mujer en cuestión al tener sexo es lo que importa, ¡Como puedes ser tan listo y analítico, pero no puedes entender algo tan fácil! – Cuestiono en un gritó la pequeña loli de rubios cabellos al rey demonio quien chasqueo la lengua, cosa no pasó desapercibida por la hermosa hada – ¿Acabas de hacer "Tsk"? … No, no, no, no, ¡NO! – Gritando con la irá que expulsaba como un volcán, el rey demonio pensaba utilizar su autoridad para largarse – Yo soy la que debería de estar chasqueando la lengua por lo inútil que eres en esto… ¿Alexander? – Parpadeando una sola vez el dios del rayo negro repentinamente había desaparecido frente a sus ojos – Calma Mavis, Leafa y Kyu deben de pasarla igual o peor que tú.

Con eso unas hermosas alas de mariposa se formaron en su espalda y tuvo que iniciar su viaje para poder encontrar al dios del rayo negro… una vez más.

-Con Godou-

Pasado diez minutos desde que Aiko se retirara del parque, Godou se había quedado sentado unos minutos asimilando lo que había pasado el día de hoy. En un solo día había tenido una cita con una chica tres años mayor que él (Godou va en 1ro de preparatoria y Tiffany me imagino ira a 1ro o 2do de la universidad) y obtuvo un beso en su mejilla como agradecimiento, luego coqueteo con una maestra que posiblemente tuviera unos 25 años y antes de tener una cita de verdad le beso además de indicarle el tamaño de su busto sin pedírselo…

Suspiro pesadamente notando como su cabeza podría volver a dejar de funcionar, pase a su situación mental…

– Viva, soy la mejor en esto – Kyu lo disfrutaba como no se imaginaban – No solamente una cita y un beso en el rostro, sino una plática y un beso en los labios junto al tamaño de esas enormes montañas, no hay nadie mejor para crear un imán de nenas – Incluso cuando Godou había hecho algunas cosas sin que ella le dijera lo acepto dado el resultado del evento, cuando por fin pudo pasarle la felicidad observo a Godou – Ahora que ya tuviste tu cita con la maestra de fiebre amarilla, que te parece ir por el chocolate Hindú – Esperando eso Godou suspiro.

Ring~

Aunque un sonido inesperado los interrumpió cuando Godou noto que recibía una llamada, Kyu noto el nombre {Shizuka} en el celular y cuando pensaba preguntar se sorprendió al ver a Godou con terror en sus ojos. Trago saliva como si estuviera a punto de salvar su vida en contra de un dios, así contesto la llamada.

– ¿Q-Qué paso Shizuka? – Preguntó Godou nervioso debido a que sabía el destino que le esperaba si su hermana se enteraba de lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la mañana… si no le contaba a Erica antes y ella le castrara, por decir un final bueno para su persona, en eso Kyu se acerca al teléfono curiosa de la otra persona.

– ¡Como que "¿Qué pasa?" ni nada nada! – Exclamó la otra persona con un tono fuerte y dominante que incluso asusto a Kyu cuando escucho a la joven del otro lado del celular con mayor curiosidad – ¿Dónde se supone que estás, Onii-chan? – Cuestiono la linda hermana del rey para sorpresa de Kyu al saber que Godou tenía una hermana con un carácter bastante duro.

– Todavía continúo en Kitsura (Cuidad inventada) – Hablando con la verdad de su ubicación en parte, Godou podría jurar sentir el instinto asesino de su hermana incluso por celular – Pasaron un par de cosas por lo cual no pude volver ayer y hoy me tuve que hacer cargo de un par de cosas, por eso no he regresado, una vez acabe aquí volveré a casa – Rezando en su mente para que aquello calmara a Shizuka de matarle apenas regrese, Godou espero en silencio.

– Cómprame algo bonito y te perdonare – Sin más colgó dejando a su hermano con una mirada en blanco.

Su hermana debía de saber que su habilidad para comprar cosas era sumamente mala y todavía le pedía que le comprara algo bonito como una ofrenda de paz, suspiro en rendición al ver que la sangre Kusanagi continuaba no solo en su persona sino en su hermana. Antes de poder guardar su teléfono, un mensaje le llego y sorpresivamente era de Tiffany.

– ¿Cuándo obtuvo mi teléfono? – No recordaba que en su plática se hubieran dado sus números, pase a eso ella pudo enviarle un correo.

– Cuando conoces a una mujer los datos de ambos son grabados en el HunieBee por lo cual ella recuerda que le distes su número incluso cuando eso no paso – Mostrando su maestría como hada del amor, Kyu respondió la duda del rey ahora satisfecho de saber la verdad.

Godou toco el mensaje observando el contenido.

"Acabo de regresar a casa y termine de colocar lo que compramos en el mercado. Cuando me detuve a pensar sobre eso me sentí muy feliz de esa cita y espero podamos repetirlo aunque no en el mercado, además de que no quiero que me olvides solo por un simple beso así que dejo esto…"

Bajando a una imagen, el joven rey demonio se sonrojo a más no poder cuando noto la imagen adjunta con el mensaje.

Tiffany se encontraba en un cuarto sentada en sus piernas de espalda mientras apuntaba su teléfono a un espejo y tomo la foto, mientras alzaba su falda resaltando su gran trasero y sorpresivamente unas bragas negras de encaje sumamente sensuales que se acomodaban a su trasero apetitoso como una manzana.

Godou quito la imagen a una sorprendente velocidad más ya tenía esa imagen grabada en su cabeza junto a la imagen de Erica y Liliana.

– Tengo que borrar la foto – Pasando a la galería de imágenes para poder eliminar la foto recientemente enviada a su persona, Kyu miro asombrado eso poniendo su mano en el brazo de Godou y este le miro.

– ¡Estás loco! – Más la hermosa hada le había gritado eso sorprendiendo a Godou – Una linda chica rubia te manda una imagen de su sensual trasero y tú la borras, ¿Sabes la cantidad de vírgenes que desearían eso incluso con la más fea del curso? – Con eso dicho se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta por parte de Godou, más el rey demonio suspiro mirando a otro lado con una expresión muerta.

– Si mi hermana se entera de la foto, la muerte sería el menor de mis problemas – Kyu no sabía que era más aterrador, el hecho de que Godou le temiera tanto a su hermana siendo un Campione o el hecho de que casi parecía un robot acostumbrado a decir esa frase de forma monótona, pero Kyu nuevamente sonrió para poder demostrar lo seguro de su plan.

– Parece que lo has olvidado y por eso te lo repetiré – El rey demonio observo a la hermosa hada quien se mostraba sonriente y victoriosa – Toda información de una persona como contactos e incluso imágenes que te envíen las chicas que conoces por el HunieBee se guardan por separado en la memoria de la aplicación, y como había indicado antes, eres el único junto a mí quien puede entrar a dicha aplicación, por lo tanto no debes de borrar esa foto y en cambio, _úsala_ esta noche si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Decidido a no dejarse llevar por esas palabras, Godou observo como en _contactos_ había aumentado la cantidad de **(1)** a **(5)** y se mostraba a Kyu, Tiffany, Aiko la hermosa dama de nombre Beli y la última para su sorpresa era Hinata, eso era algo curioso.

– Como sea, vamos rápido a la playa para ver a ese dulce chocolate derritiéndose – Nuevamente con un comentario atrevido, Godou comenzaba a dudar de la preferencia de Kyu en esos momentos, pero no pensaba juzgarle de ser verdad su pensamiento.

Godou se levantó del banco donde se encontraba sentado y camino por el parque, observo su alrededor notando una de las diversas entradas/salidas del parque, Godou camino hasta la que le ayudaba a ir dirección a la playa donde Beli se encontraba.

– ¡No pienso aceptar algo como eso! – Más un repentino grito detuvo su avance y noto como un grupo de personas observaban un lugar de donde vino el grito.

Aunque no era una persona chismosa que le gustara meterse en la vida ajena y dejaba pasar cada problema que lo llevara a cosas complicadas, Godou camino curioso de lo que pasaba para que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa antes de cambiar a uno de enfado.

Frente a un restaurante y hospedaje con una pinta elegante se podía mostrar a un hombre de mediana edad algo apuesto con un traje de mesero con una placa dorada que decía **Gerente** y frente suyo había una hermosa mujer de cuerpo imposible de un vestido rojo carmesí casi en un cosplay de Jessica Rabits de la película quien engaño a Roger Rabits.

Godou la reconoció del bar de anoche siendo la jugadora que salió de la mesa de cartas, más tenía una cara cansada posiblemente por una resaca y su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido, todavía se miraba como una hermosa mujer, pero tenía un contraste más… vulgar.

– Pero mis cosas están en mi habitación – La mujer reclamó al hombre quien era el dueño del restaurante, pase a eso el hombre ni se inmuto o se mostró preocupado.

– Esas cosas serán tomadas como pago de su hospedaje y comida de ayer, después de todo no nos ha pagado y no tenemos razón de que una _cualquiera_ entre en mi local – Agregó el gerente sorprendiendo a la hermosa dama quien apretó los dientes, más el hombre se fijó en la mujer y puso una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada a Godou – Aunque podemos llegar a un acuerdo~

La mujer tembló ante esa última frase notando la mirada que el hombre le daba a su cuerpo, intento cubrir su escote inútilmente por el tamaño del mismo, pero si quería recuperar sus cosas…

– Que despreciable – Una voz los interrumpió la discusión de ambos y ambos observaron a Godou quien repentinamente se había unido a la pelea – Sobornar a una mujer para usar su cuerpo mientras toma sus posiciones como algo con que lograr ese objetivo, sin duda un hombre despreciable que no conoce la adecuada manera de tratar con las damas – Aunque su voz era tranquila con leves toques de fuerza en él, su comentario iba más en contra del orgullo del hombre que para otra cosa.

– No sé quién sea usted y ni me interesan sus comentarios, en un lugar de tan alta clase como este no aceptare a personas que no merezcan una cama donde dormir – El hombre señalo a la mujer en cuestión en un intento de defenderse del varón – Aunque si insiste en pasar siquiera una hora dentro de tal magnifico lugar, que mejor que como una gran compañía que es para lo único que serviría – Eso había sido más del límite para Godou.

Aunque odiaba tratar con aquel tipo de personas engreídas y soberbias por su gran riqueza o su posición socio-económica, sabía muy bien la forma de tratar con esas personas y dado que su conciencia pacifista fue mandada a la mierda, sería tan violento y salvaje como era en su interior, siendo Kyu quien miro eso sorprendida como interesada en aquella cara oculta del rey.

Godou camino sin prisa ni nada, solamente a un paso lento y llego donde la hermosa dama, su brazo derecho viajo a la cintura de la mujer para que se pegara a su cuerpo sorprendiendo a la hermosa mujer de edad y este miro al hombre para entonces sacar su billetera que resaltaba de la cantidad de dinero que portaba y los ojos del gerente se abrieron, pero todavía se quedó tranquilo pensando que no era nada sorprendente.

– Vámonos querida, ya tengo preparado un cuarto en Flores Lovel, después hablare con las cabezas policíacas o con mi tío jefe de policías para que nos ayude con el tema – La hermosa mujer estaba asombrada como confundida de las cosas que decía el varón pero no parecían mentiras, entonces sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

Godou paso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, quien en un inicio sorprendida se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y pasando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus labios se unieron en una guerra de lenguas muy intensa y apasionante.

La lengua experta del varón fue detallando como un pincel los pliegues de aquella boca cuyo sabor era la del dulce vino. Sus lenguas reunidas demostraron lo sumisa de la boca rival, se entrelazaron con amor y cariño sorpresivo mientras los dos actores se amaban y deseaban con locura a vista de todos, los hombres no pudieron evitar sentir un dolor en su pantalón y las mujeres sentir que necesitarían cambiar sus ropas con solo ver su apasionado beso.

Los dos se separaron mientras la mujer de rubios cabellos miraba al joven con una tierna mirada rogando por más. El rey sonrió divertido de esa mirada mientras subía una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la dama acariciándola con cariño verdadero, entonces observo enfadado al gerente quien retrocedió y al darse media vuelta alejando el cuerpo de la dama del suyo antes de apegarla más con su otra mano, sus ojos brillaban con un instinto asesino palpable para muchos.

– Ahora, iras por las cosas de mi dulce princesa o… _iré sobre tu cadáver_ – Esa última frase fue enviada con un poder e instinto salvaje que las damas podrían volverse adictas a escuchar, los hombres sintieron miedo y el gerente salió corriendo del lugar.

Unos segundos después regreso sudado con una maleta en su mano cerrada, Godou alzó una ceja y el hombre preocupado por su vida habló lo más rápido que pudo.

– Todas sus cosas están en orden y no falta nada, por favor no me lastime – Tirando su dignidad por una ventana con tal de mantenerse vivo, Godou tomo la bolsa de la dama.

– Vámonos querida – Nuevamente unió sus labios con los de ella en un simple beso mientras daban media vuelta para marcharse, dejando así a un grupo de personas asombradas e impactadas congeladas en un solo punto.

-Tiempo Después-

– Realmente lo lamento – Godou se disculpó con su rostro enrojecido en una reverencia debido a la forma en que había actuado, la hermosa mujer de antes ahora se encontraba algo despistada por el repentino cambio de personalidad del joven – Incluso si fue para ayudarte… hacer esas cosas – Desvió la mirada apenas se puso recto recordando el beso que había proporcionado no hace mucho tiempo.

Ni en sus mejores momentos había actuado de tal forma en ayudar a alguien, por lo cual se sentía sumamente avergonzado a tal punto que no se sentía cómodo mirando a la mujer delante suya a quien le obligo a besarle.

– No te preocupes por eso, además, te estoy en deuda por segunda vez – Repentinamente la otra persona no estaba enfadada y Godou la miró confundida para notar que estaba sonriendo al verle – Tú pagaste muchas cosas que yo pedí en la Casa de Sore el día de ayer y ahora me ayudaste a conseguir mis cosas de ese lugar, realmente te debo mucho – Su suave risa demostraba lo calmada que se encontraba aunque no pudo ocultar su rubor al recordar el beso.

– Así que me recuerdas – Agrego el rey sonriendo igual que la hermosa mujer – Como habías gastado todo tu dinero en la apuesta y yo lo gane, pensé que sería justo pagar lo que ordenaras de tal manera que usaras tu dinero para poder disfrutar lo que querías, o al menos eso fue lo que yo pensé en su momento – Llevo su mano derecha a su espalda mientras mostraba una risa nerviosa por lo que acaba de decir.

La otra mujer respondió con una suave sonrisa entendiendo el tipo de persona que era el joven.

– Creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado – La hermosa mujer camino acercándose a Godou quien se sonrojo – Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju – Presentándose unió su boca con la del sorprendido rey – Y eso fue por salvarme hoy – Sonrió suavemente al separar sus labios, notando lo sonrojado que se encontraba – "Están lindo" – Pensó para sus adentros.

Godou congelado en ese momento sintió un golpe que lo trajo de regreso a la vida mientras Kyu le entregaba tres opciones para responder, se sonrojo con cada una pero sorpresivamente no estaba en contra de decirlo.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, pero tú puedes llamarme _amo~_ – Burlo con cierta picardía sorpresiva para él mientras la mujer se sonrojaba y sorprendía, Godou miró la hora en una pantalla notando el poco tiempo que tenía – Lo lamento debo de marcharme ahora, espero que podamos reunirnos en otro momento Tsunade-san – Con eso se despidió suavemente mientras se alejaba – Por cierto, puedes ir al lugar donde dije que ya hable con un amigo para que puedas descansar indefinidamente ahí – Con eso se alejó mirando por donde iba.

Pase a que Godou no lo noto, la hermosa mujer al parecer conocía su nombre y las imágenes de sus besos aparecieron en su cabeza.

– Entonces él es el Campione de Japón… sin duda ese rumor de saber _tratar_ a las mujeres no era broma – Sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la sensación de su toque le hizo sonrojar fuertemente – Vaya chico más lujurioso – Soltó una suave risa antes de mirar al joven – ¿Dijo que podía quedarme indefinidamente en Flores Lovel?... Sin duda sabe utilizar su posición como rey demonio.

La hermosa mujer comenzó a caminar rumbo al hotel mencionado para ver si hablaba en serio.

-Con Godou-

Tras un tiempo de caminata Godou se encontraba cerca de la playa donde Beli se encontraba, miro de reojo a Kyu analizando a cada hembra de la playa en búsqueda de una nueva mujer, negó suavemente ese comportamiento para caminar según el HunieBee indicara la posición de Beli y encontrarse con ella, aunque Godou deseaba saber cuándo sería libre.

Eventualmente camino y se detuvo cuando logro encontrar en una zona alejada y poco habitada de la playa donde sus mejillas y ojos viajaron a las dos damas en el lugar indicado.

* * *

 **Y con eso ya por fin a cabo este capítulo.**

 **Debo admitir que aunque fue tardado me sentí más fluido en este que la anterior versión y en parte me fue mejor en la escena de cita aunque no la describí en realidad, pues siendo sincero, estoy en un momento donde pienso que eso y este son cosas diferentes dado que describir una cita es algo complicado con mi habilidad actual.**

 **También es claro por el capítulo anterior y actual que no estoy tomando todo el cuero de la historia en HuniePop sino que como mencione en mi primer escrito, se unirán otros mundos y universos para una historia diferente, aunque en general los primeros capítulos serían de "Meet a Girl" o conocer a las chicas… creo así se escribe.**

 **En estos momentos mencionare los mundos y mujeres que han aparecido hasta ahora y por obviedad caerán en manos de Godou u otros de los Campiones:**

 **High School DxD:** Venelana Gremory, Grayfia, Serafall Leviatán y Lady Sara (Nombre falso) Phenex.

 **Naruto:** Lady Tsunade y Hinata Hyuga.

 **HuniePop:** Kyu, Tiffany, Aiko y Beli (Por el momento)

 **Campione** : Erica Brandelli, Liliana Kranjcar, Seishuin Ena, Mariya Yuri, Mariya Hikari y Kusanagi Shizuka.

 **Fairy Tail:** Mavis e Ikagura (Doni)

 **Todavía faltan algunos personajes más, muchos más, pero esos aparecerán eventualmente conforme avance la historia.**

 **Actualmente la historia solo se ve desde la perspectiva de conocer chicas del juego original mostrando un poco más la interacción que no pasa en el juego, aunque no hay que olvidar que esto es Campione y eventualmente aparecerán problemas de gran escala.**

 **Ahora contestare los Reviews:**

 **Tomfe59:** Eventualmente aparecerán las chicas monstruos como se le conoce en la actualidad, además de que las diosas enojadas con Alexander son bastas debido a su retorcida personalidad, pero imaginando de que diosa hablas y siendo la que le da el libro secreto del amanecer, Circe ya estaba más que planeada a aparecer.

Me sentiría honrado de que crearas un Oc para la historia y estaré esperando el PM si de verdad deseas dar esa aportación a la historia.

Me alega saber eso, pues me alegra ver que la gente desee ver el desarrollo como trasfondo de la historia, aunque en un inicio es algo similar al juego conociendo a las primeras chicas del juego, tras eso aparecerá la historia de por medio.

Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Enigma95:** Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, aunque sería mejor que releyeras el primero debido a los cambios dados.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
